Bound
by strawberries
Summary: AU YYxA, BxM, other minor couples Anzu may be a slave in the Palace, but a slave to the Pharaoh, she is anything but. Try as he might to tame her, he'll find it's not easy. People aren't who they seem to be and what's this plot lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter One

Bound  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The brown-haired girl tugged and pulled against her tight bonds. The rope dug deep into her wrists, a thin line of blood dripping from them, but she did not care. She could not -- would not! -- give into these brutes! She screamed her frustration though nobody spared her a glance. They were all in the same situation as she though she seemed to be the only one who was trying to free herself. The other slaves, all of different origins though most had at least a little Hebrew in them, seemed rather resigned to their fates.  
  
She averted her gaze to the white-haired man next to her. He carelessly had his arms rested behind his head and had his legs sprawled out before him; she noted that his rope was considerably looser than hers. She glared hatefully at her captors, remembering how they had had to tighten her bonds many times because she kept pulling loose from them.  
  
"Hey, girl," he started, catching her attention once again. "Keep it down less we all get the cut." He smirked and drew his pale hand across his throat suggestively. She couldn't imagine of what origin he was. He had told her once before that he was in fact a full-blooded Egyptian, but she still doubted that. His hair was as white as the clouds and he had pale skin. She had not questioned him further though and that was the extent of their conversation.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I haven't yet resigned myself to slavery," she snapped. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"Not all of us get to be slaves. Some of us get to die."  
  
She stared at him uncomprehensively. She looked around at everyone else and wondered what they all knew and that she didn't. She glanced at their captors whom were currently engaged in a Shadow Game. Looking back to the boy who looked to be a few years older than her, nineteen maybe, she lowered her voice.  
  
"You will die once we reach the Palace? What did you do?" She realized the rudeness of her question and apologized hastily. He shrugged his shoulders without a care, however.  
  
"Robbed a few tombs, you know. Lost most of my fortune to a rather unscrupulous character though. I'd slit his throat if I ever saw him again."  
  
The girl averted her bright, blue eyes in a torn feeling between sympathy and enragement at his profession. She was an honorable person; this man obviously wasn't.  
  
"I'm... sorry to hear that," she replied hesitantly. He smirked again, relaxing even more and crossing his ankles. She relaxed her restraints, too, and turned toward him more. "It's Bakura, isn't it?" He nodded once without looking at her. "I'm Anzu, by the way."  
  
He stared sideways at her, seemingly interested. "And you're here why?" He realized his mistake as he could practically see her blood boiling at the reminder of her captivity. She sneered angrily at her captors though they were still engaged in their duel.  
  
"My Egyptian mother had the audicity to couple with a Hebrew father," she remarked angrily. Bakura mused that she wasn't truly angry at her mother, but rather upset about her current captivity. He shook his head.  
  
"Well, you know they need their slaves to build their temples."  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes and nodded. "Because they're too lazy to do it themselves!" The two guards looked up from their game and tapped their swords threateningly. They were under orders not to harm any of the prisoners unless absolutely necessary, however the prisoners didn't know that. The Pharaoh and his council found the slaves more constructive at their work if they were healthy.  
  
Anzu glanced at her cousin who had apparently just awoken. He rubbed his face tiredly and Anzu noted the dark, vicious-looking bruise formed below his left eye due to his defiance. She, herself, had been unscathed by any guards, but rather her injuries had been self-inflicted from trying to free herself the past two weeks. She felt the rocking of the boat as it drifted down the Nile. She expected that they would be arriving at the Palace in a few days.  
  
"Maybe you won't have to work on the temples, Anzu. Maybe you'll do something inside the Great Palace," her cousin said.  
  
"Please, Honda. I'm sure they have plenty of slaves inside. I'll have boulders strapped to my back just like the rest, I know it," she replied icily. She glanced back at Bakura, but he seemed to be examining his nails uninterestedly. She groaned and began pulling at her restraints again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anzu jolted awake as she felt the slave-boat halt to a sudden stop. She knew that they must have arrived at the Palace. She waited impatiently as the guards escorted the prisoners off of the boat, one by one. As they finally came upon her, they hesitated. She smirked triumphantly, knowing that they remembered her fiery temper. As soon as they lifted her to her feet, she began her kicking. She smiled gleefully whenever one of her assaults landed on its target.  
  
"Stop kicking or I'll slit your throat, wench!"  
  
This forceful command didn't deter Anzu one bit, however, for she began to kick even harder. She caught a glimpse of two guards behind her. One was escorting Honda, who was struggling only a minimal amount, if any at all. Another guard was trying to escort Bakura, however the arrogant man insisted on walking himself. Even though his hands were bound behind his back, Anzu admired him for his proudness. She noted that he was very handsome and wondered for how long he had been a thief. Her musings were cut short when they reached the Grand Palace. Anzu continued screaming profanities, but she soon stopped as the assessing gazes from noble Egyptians and servants alike embarrassed her.  
  
"Are these the new slaves?" a deep voice asked from behind Anzu. The fifty or so guards whipped around, each bowing awkwardly with a slave in hand. A young man, in his mid-twenties or so, stood before them in a regal manner. He had his long, black hair pulled into a low ponytail and Anzu admired his gold, cube-shaped earrings.  
  
"Yes, Lord Otogi. Shall we take them to the slave quarters to be scaled for tasks?" the guard holding Honda asked. Lord Otogi nodded curtly before turning away, a papyrus board in hand. Anzu watched him make marks on his board with his quill before she was pulled away toward the slave quarters.  
  
They walked for ten minutes before finally reaching the stone gates leading to the slave quarters. Upon entering, Anzu felt ill at the horrid smell coming from within. There were people standing all around her. There were even more on cots. Anzu spotted yet more doors leading to other rooms in the back. These were just the slave quarters for servants working within the Palace. The slaves who worked outside lived in small villages specifically for slaves. For the smell inside of the quarters, it was a wonder that the people were fairly clean. She suspected that they must be forced to bathe every few days so that they don't cause odor within the rest of the Palace.  
  
"Oh, bleh," Bakura said, pinching his nose suggestively. With the silence having been broken, the servants inside returned to what they had been doing. The fifty or so new slaves, including Anzu, were shoved inside. The head guard stepped inside while the other guards left.  
  
"You scum will remain here for the night. Tomorrow you will be scaled for your tasks. Some of you will be moved to the villages outside and some of you will stay here." Feeling that he had said enough, the guard left, leaving the slaves in semi-darkness. Anzu gulped back the bile rising in her throat and looked around. There were few candles lit in the large, stone room, but she would deal with it.  
  
"Beats prison," Bakura said simply as he walked forward and plopped himself down on one of the cots. Anzu only wished that she had his courage and could be at ease in her situation as he seemed to be. She was scared to death inside, but she vowed to herself that whenever those horrible Egyptians were around, she would show nothing but bravery and contempt. If she got to work in the Palace, they'd better watch their backs. If she was within dagger-throwing range, she wouldn't miss her target.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anzu cried out in pain as she felt a swift kick to her side. She sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A large guard towered over her and she saw more slaves being kicked awake around her. She glared at him hatefully, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. She sniffled her nose at the horrid odor surrounding her and searched out her cousin and caught a glimpse of Bakura relaxing in a corner. She mused that he was quite calm for someone who had been captured as a slave. In fact, he seemed quite indifferent to the whole situation. Once again, she admired his demeanor.  
  
She looked up as she felt herself being pushed and shoved into a poor job of a line. Anzu flowed out of the slaves' quarters with the rest of the new arrivals. She looked around her dully as they were ushered out into a waiting area of sorts by a few guards. She traced her foot along the ground idly while the guards roughly explained what their duties would be, both for the outside and inside jobs.  
  
"Yep. This should be interesting."  
  
Anzu jerked her head to the side as Bakura's voice broke into her thoughts. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him skeptically. "Interesting? Nice choice of words."  
  
He smirked and tossed his long, ivory hair behind him. Anzu's eyes gleamed in even more admiration, now for his beauty. She averted her eyes before he caught her gawking like a teenager. Wait, she stopped herself, I am a teenager still! She glared at the guards as if to reprimand them for capturing young people. She refused to allow herself to acknowledge the young children in the group.  
  
"Well, I figure, what the hey -- it's got to be better than getting my tongue cut out and being mummified alive. You'll agree, I'm sure?"  
  
Anzu frowned at him and wondered how he could joke about such a matter. As for her, she was dying with the anticipation of when she would have a chance to kill one of her captors. Anyone would do, she wasn't picky.  
  
"Now, when I point at you, get your rotten asses over here because you'll be the ones that work in the fields and on the temples," a guard's voice drew both Bakura and Anzu's attention to him. Anzu held her breath, hoping against hope that she wouldn't be picked to be an outside slave. She watched the guards point at slaves and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the guard came closer and closer to her. Her stomach dropped as she saw the guard point at Honda. She couldn't allow herself to be upset though for the guard was fast approaching.  
  
He stopped in front of her and Bakura and seemed to consider them for a few moments. Anzu felt her heart pounding in her chest and she shifted her feet at least ten times, she knew. She felt Bakura pat her hand next to her and her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't dare spare him a glance in front of the guard, but she was more than thankful for his comfort. After what seemed like an eternity, the guard finally walked past them. Anzu choked with relief and her eyes watered over. They were to stay in the Great Palace.  
  
"Oh, thank Ra!" she cried out happily.  
  
Next to her Bakura looked pretty smug. "It's my good looks, I'll bet."  
  
Anzu was so relieved at her good fortune, she couldn't help but laugh at his jest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Pharaoh crossed him arms over his chest boredly as he let his eyes wander over his court. They were all chatting with each other without a care in the world. He frowned at their ignorance.  
  
"Oi, Yuugi, you look bummed." The guard next to the Pharaoh glared at the one man who could address the Pharaoh so informally. Yuugi looked over at the blond man.  
  
"Look at them, Jou. They're clueless to all except their fortunes and jewels," Yuugi said in a monotone voice. He rested his head on his hand, making him look yet even more bored.  
  
Jounouchi nodded. "Well, that is what they know. What's wrong with you though?" Yuugi just sighed and shook his head to dismiss the subject. Jounouchi sat down in front of Yuugi's throne and idly played with the glorious fruits on the platter before them. A young girl approached the throne and dropped to her knees. Yuugi nodded to acknowledge her and she stood.  
  
"Hey, sis!" Jounouchi called out and beckoned her to him. She ran up the steps and embraced her brother.  
  
"You must hear all about my trip!" Shizuka exclaimed. Yuugi jumped at the opportunity.  
  
"Oh, by Ra, yes! Anything to clear up this dreaded boredom I'm feeling!" he implored her. Shizuka beamed at the attention.  
  
"Well, my Pharaoh, I will tell all about it if only to cure your boredom since my brother doesn't seem interested!" she ended on an irritated note with a glare at Jounouchi who looked up at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, tell us about it, sis!" he said before directing his attention away from her again. She hmph'd and turned around to see what he was so interested in. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Close your mouth, dear brother, or she may think you have a disease like a rabid dog."  
  
Jounouchi closed his mouth promptly and blushed gracefully.  
  
"Hello, Jounouchi!" a cheerful voice sounded after she rose from her place on the ground after bowing.  
  
He gulped. "H-Hello, Mai." Yuugi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Must you bring your whole fanclub all of the time, Jou?" he asked in a tone which didn't imply any true irritation. His best friend just laughed and shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Anzu gets situated in her new 'occupation.' Bakura schemes. A few more characters come into play. Yuugi gets a little more interested in his life with the help of someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for checking out the first chapter of my newest fic! So far I've only written Dragonball Z and Harry Potter fics, but I thought I'd try my hand at a Yu-Gi-Oh one since I love the show! All names will be the Japanese version, so for those of you that don't know, Jounouchi - Joey, Otogi - Duke, Honda - Tristan, Shizuka - Serenity. I hope you come back to read the next chapter, though I'm not sure when I'll have it up since I'm very busy! I hope you like what I have so far and I'll try my best to make this a story worth reading. My favorite character to pair with Yami Yuugi is actually Hikari Yuugi, but I thought I'd try Yami Yuugi with Anzu. I'm warning you right now that I am not an Anzu-hater. There will be yaoi in this story, so if you don't like that sort of thing, this story might not be for you. The yaoi pairing will be secondary, however, and I'm only planning on having one. See you next time! ^^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Bound  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu spun around in a slow circle, examining her surroundings. She had just been brought to her new quarters and to her slight -- and unexpected -- disappointment, Bakura hadn't been brought with her. He'd been showed off in the opposite direction. He had whispered that he would see her again before allowing his captors to lead him down the hall and out of her sight.  
  
She, along with one other girl a few years older than her, had been escorted to a very colorful and exotic chamber with an inground bathing pool in the middle of the room. Anzu eyed the glistening water hungrily. She hadn't bathed in a few weeks and longed to feel the pure liquid washing away her filthiness. There were pillows strewn across the floor and mirrors lined the walls. Anzu got the sudden image in her mind of a Sultan's harem. Her eyes widened in alarm.  
  
She turned to a lady who passed her and asked quickly, "Is this a... h-harem?"  
  
The older lady smiled politely. "Only some of us are concubines. The rest of us are dancers for the court." Anzu felt her stomach drop to the pit of her stomach with a sickening dud. She was to be a whore. Either that or an exotic dancer. She had no experience in either of the fields and now wished that she had been chosen to work outside on the temples. Anzu felt faint as a loud ringing sounded in her ears. Her shoulder-length, brown hair swayed around her head as she leaned on the lady for support.  
  
"Are you alright, hun?" the lady asked hesitantly. Anzu nodded dizzily. The lady led her to a larger pillow and sat her down on it. Anzu shook her head of the fuzziness it withheld.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," Anzu said with a thanks to the older, yet still beautiful lady. She had waist-length, blonde hair and large, grey eyes. She smiled, the smile reaching all the way up to her eyes in a sincere manner.  
  
"It's quite alright. The new girls usually don't take it too well. I know I didn't when I was first brought here. I'm Mahalah (muh-HAW-luh), by the way."  
  
"I'm... Anzu," she replied quietly.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, but is your flower still intact?" Mahalah asked gently. Anzu tilted her head in confusion before realization dawned on her. She nodded unsure. "Well then," Mahalah continued, "You're safe. The virgins are the dancers."  
  
Anzu hid her surprise well. She felt immense relief, however. She didn't favor exotic dancing, but she would take it against being a concubine anyday. She shifted uncomfortably. She had never had any dance experience except for the minimal amount of ceremonies she did in her home village before she was captured. Mahalah seemed to sense her fears and laughed lightly.  
  
"Do not worry. Most new girls have no experience either. You'll learn quick. I haven't been a dancer in seven years myself, but if memory serves, it's mostly just how you rotate your hips and wrists," she ended with a wink. Anzu took her implication to mean that she had been a concubine for a nobleman for the past seven years. The lady was very nice and warmed up to Anzu, so she took her chance to ask a few questions of Mahalah while she had someone confiding to talk to.  
  
"Then you are a concubine?" Anzu asked hesitantly. Mahalah seemed not to care about her curiosity and nodded.  
  
"Yes," she began, "I was the concubine of Lord Otogi for the past five years, but he is betrothed to the Lady Shizuka now. He was a very nice master and he and Lady Shizuka are a love match. Would you imagine that? So rare these days. Anyway, now I don't belong to anybody, but am just picked out every now and then by random courtsmen."  
  
Anzu nodded in comprehension, piecing together the blonde's long statement. "I hate to be a pest, but could you... what I mean to ask is, would you..."  
  
Mahalah's eyes showed realization. "Show you the ropes? Why certainly, my dear!" She laughed and looped her arm through Anzu's.  
  
"Now first I'll tell you about the girls," she started, waving her free hand at the surrounding concubines and dancers. "We're all like sisters here except for one." She dropped her voice to a whisper. She pointed to a lady with shoulder-length, black hair and startling, green eyes. She stood with a rigid back, glaring at the other girls near her. "That is Teneia (teh-NEE-uh). She thinks she is Ra's gift because she's the Great Pharaoh's favorite one... for now anyway." She stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired lady who didn't notice. Raising her voice back up to its full volume, she continued, "Now. The courtsmen know which of us are concubines and which aren't, so you don't have to worry about being called upon. That's not to say that they won't try something when they're drunk however. If they do, just yell for a guard. I'll tell you about the High Courtsmen, so you'll know who is who when you're dancing.  
  
"The Pharaoh is obviously the one on the throne," she joked and Anzu smiled, "Most of the court is unimportant and you needn't pay any special attention to any of them but a few. There's a blond man who is the Pharaoh's best friend. He is the only one who can address him informally; that's Lord Jounouchi. His sister is the Lady Shizuka I was telling you about. She has long, reddish-brown hair. She's your age, I think. Anyway, Lord Jounouchi grew up as the Pharaoh's childhood friend, I believe. Lady Shizuka's fiancee, Lord Otogi, is the Pharaoh's first cousin. He oversees the servants most of the time. You probably saw him when you came in -- he has long, black hair pulled back." Anzu nodded and Mahalah continued. "There's a blonde woman with violet eyes who you'll see sometimes. She's not even fully Egyptian, but Lord Jounouchi is in love with her, so that pretty much pulls her up to status. She's the Lady Mai.  
  
You'll also see a few of the templekeepers sometimes. The High Priest, he has brown hair and blue eyes, is Seto. He's really mean, just avoid him if you can. The High Priestess is really kind -- she's also the only person High Priest Seto is nice to -- and that's Isis. Then there's one more who kind of oversees the temple proceedings who is the Overseer Shaadi. I think that pretty much does it!"  
  
Anzu's head spun, trying to remember the names and descriptions, but Mahalah laughed and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get it."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura sauntered into the temple behind the High Priestess Isis. Her white gown flowed behind her and her ebony hair shined in the mid-morning sunlight like an angel. The few other slaves with Bakura and Isis stared at the many statues of the gods in awe, some murmuring prayers. Bakura's eyes, however, zoomed straight in on the seven golden objects laying out on a display table, guarded by four men. He felt his mouth water at the sight of the shining prizes and flexed his fingers as if to feel their texture on his fingertips.  
  
He stifled a gasp as his eyes landed on the second to the middle piece -- a necklace shaped like a large ring with five pointed arrows. His eyes narrowed in anger. He clearly recognized that piece. It was one of the pieces of his treasure that had been stolen from him! Imagine -- someone daring to steal from the king of thieves! That nickname hadn't been given to him for any old reason. The very reminder of his bad luck made his blood boil. He resumed his outward appearance of indifference though. No need to give the High Priestess any cause for suspicion.  
  
Looking back at the ring again, he now knew that he had once held a very special, very important work of art. These seven objects were guarded almost as much as the Pharaoh himself; they must be extremely important. He would have to get that ring back. He couldn't explain it, but when he had once possessed it, he felt drawn to it. He kept it around his neck at all times... except that one fateful eve when he had taken it off to bathe. So help him Ra, if he got it back, it would never leave his neck again!  
  
"You will each be expected to keep the temple very clean as this is where the Great Pharaoh, himself, worships," Isis said, interrupting his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do we look like -- women?" he asked haughtily. She gave him a severe look of disapproval before continuing. Her voice eluded him, however, when his gaze drew itself back to the seven, glorious items on the stone table. He examined each of them hungrily, now vowing that he would obtain all seven of them. The ring which was no longer on the chain he had worn it on around his neck, that pyramid-shaped one, the scale, that sharp rod-looking one, that other necklace, the strange eyeball, and the ankh. He would have to get them all! They would be worth a fortune, it was obvious. He wondered what could be so special about them that they would be guarded so heavily.  
  
"Sister, High Priest Seto calls for your assistance," a voice once again broke into Bakura's thoughts. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the seven items. He gasped audibly at the blond boy speaking to the High Priestess.  
  
"You!" Bakura shouted. "It's you, the thief who took my treasure!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anzu stared at the clothing given to her by Mahalah. "They are lovely undergarments. Where are the clothing I will wear over them?" Anzu asked innocently.  
  
Mahalah seemed to hesitate before smiling. "That is all of your clothing for dancing, dear. Aren't they beautiful though? I just knew that the dark blue and gold trim would bring out your gorgeous eyes," Mahalah complimented, trying to take Anzu's mind off of her minimal clothing. She held a silk, dark blue, shiny top which had cloth over one shoulder and cut off just below her bosom. Her bottomwear was also minimal, it being also dark blue and shiny and ending just below her behind. She had golden anklets and wrist bracelets which jingled and yet more jingly jewels along the trim of her skirt and top. Anzu snorted disdainfully and quickly shrugged out of her dirty clothing in order to bathe.  
  
She moaned in delight as the warm, crystalline water made contact with her filthy skin. She almost cried, she was so happy to finally bathe. She jumped in surprise as Mahalah slid into the bathing pool next to her. She suddenly felt quite self-conscious. She had never bathed with another person, let alone another woman. Mahalah sensed her tension and shrugged apologetically.  
  
"It's hard to get used to, but when there's only one pool, it's all you can do."  
  
Anzu nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to seem rude. It's just... this is all so new to me."  
  
Mahalah smiled sympathetically. "I know it is. But I have to tell you, you're dancing tonight."  
  
"Already?! But I just got here!" Anzu cried in dismay. Mahalah patted her hand reassuringly.  
  
"You'll do just fine. Just try to steer clear of Teneia. She's also dancing tonight, but that's a good thing, too. The Pharaoh and his servants will probably be paying attention to her since she's his 'favorite.' You'll have time to get some practice in."  
  
Anzu nodded and stood, deep in thought. She absently reached for one of the fluffy, cotton towels. She quickly dried herself off and slipped on her clothing. The silk felt nice against her freshly cleansed skin, but she felt so bare. Mahalah clapped her hands gleefully and ooh'd over Anzu.  
  
"Oh, you look beautiful! We need to add some make-up though to make you the star." Anzu sat patiently as the older woman applied blue kohl paint around her eyes and colored in her lips with red coal paint. She stood and examined herself in one of the numerous mirrors lining the wall, her body jewels jangling as she walked. She spared a glance at Teneia who was decked out in lime green clothing, hers being a small piece of clothing, just enough to cover her breasts, and a knee-length skirt which was cut diagonally so that it only covered down to the top of her thigh on one of her legs. Teneia sneered back at Anzu.  
  
"Oh, ignore that bitch. You look great and you'll be fine tonight!" Mahalah said supportively, ushering Anzu out of the door and towards the courtroom. Anzu fell into step behind Teneia and the three other girls, imitating their seductive walks. The guards outside of the courtroom doors looked up as they heard the jingling of the girls' jewels coming up the hall. Anzu could see, even from their distance, that the guards were practically drooling and they scrambled to open the doors for the five girls.  
  
As soon as they entered the courtroom, all eyes were on them. Teneia started to sway seductively, the other three girls following in her lead. Anzu did her best to imitate them. One of the younger girls smiled reassuringly at her before dancing off in the opposite direction. Anzu turned and swayed, becoming mesmerized by the sound of her jingling. She closed her eyes and twirled, twisting her hands above her head. She smiled to herself. This isn't so hard afterall! she thought to herself.  
  
Her eyes scanned the room, landing on all of the people Mahalah had described to her: Otogi, Shizuka, Mai, Jounouchi... and the Pharaoh. Her steps faltered as she gazed into his eyes. He was so gorgeous... and young! He couldn't have been more than two years older than her. He sat in a casual manner, leaning back in his throne as a servant girl held a platter of grapes to him. He waved her away and eyed Teneia. Anzu struggled to hold in the urge to roll her eyes. Teneia approached the throne and licked her finger suggestively before turning away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi let his eyes roam over the five dancing girls before stopping on one he had never seen before. His magenta orbs widened slightly as he gazed at the brunette dancing in front of Otogi and Shizuka. He leaned forward to Jounouchi.  
  
"Jou, look at that new girl! I have not seen her before; isn't she a sight?" Yuugi exclaimed, pointing at Anzu who wasn't paying attention. Teneia, however, was and scowled at Anzu quickly before returning to her dancing.  
  
Jounouchi shrugged. "Yeah, she's alright."  
  
Yuugi returned his gaze to the young, blue-eyed girl and felt hypnotized by her dance. He knew that Teneia watched him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the new dancer. She was lovely in a way which he didn't undertand. He had to know who she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Bakura confronts the man who stole his treasure. Mysteries about the seven items are revealed. Seto comes into play. Yuugi thinks more about the 'new dancer.' Anzu is disfavored by Teneia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to the few reviewers who left kind words about the story so far! I hope you're enjoying it. I'll continue to try to keep the chapters coming, but school starts on the 14th, so I am unsure as to how quickly I'll be able to write when class begins. Please continue to review and tell me what you like and dislike about this fic. Thanks for stopping by! ^^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Bound  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: Please keep in mind that this story is what's classified as 'fiction.' I am a history major, so I am not making mistakes by accident. If anything is untrue historically, there is a reason -- it benefits the story in some way. Thanks! :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blond boy, looking to be seventeen or so, regarded Bakura in a calm manner. He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, drawing Bakura's eyes to his lovely, violet ones. "Of course, I took back what is rightfully ours."  
  
Bakura exploded in rage. "I stole that treasure INCLUDING that ring-thing, fair and square!" He seethed with anger and everyone watched him carefully. Isis and the few other slaves stared back and forth between the blond man and Bakura. The younger boy smirked and appeared to be withholding a laugh. Bakura's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ring-thing? Fool. You have no idea what that 'ring-thing' is," the man said before turning away and walking off.  
  
"Malik! Tell Seto I shall be there in a moment," Isis called after her brother.  
  
He didn't glance back, but waved his hand in acknowledgment. Bakura glared at his retreating back, wondering at his words. He had no idea what the ring-thing was? He knew, alright. It was wonderful gold, something he could barter off! What could possibly be so special about it? Well, he didn't know the answer to that question, but he did know one thing.  
  
Bakura had been truly upset twice in his life and both times had been due to something Malik had done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu sat by the window, staring off into the lovely sunrise. It was the first she had seen in a few weeks. When she had still been in her village, she had made it a point to get up early enough to see the glorious sunrise peeking over the horizon each morning. Her personal favorites were when they were a vivid pink. Pink was her favorite color. Honda used to sometimes watch the sunrise with her and she suddenly missed her cousin who was being worked to death outside. She resituated herself on her satin, yellow pillow as she continued to gaze out the window, almost in a dazed state.  
  
She had felt ashamed after she had been done dancing the few nights before, but she hadn't had to dance since then. She mused that the more she did it, the more she'd get used to it. The other girls were still asleep with the exception of a few concubines who were returning from their night's work. They each smiled at her before preparing for sleep. Mahalah had been right. Every girl here was like a sister. They all cared for each other and were exceedingly nice. Anzu wondered at how they could be so loving when they were treated as common slaves and whores. Of course -- Anzu directed her eyes to Teneia -- there was always one bad apple in the bunch.  
  
And that bad apple happened to be approaching Anzu quickly.  
  
Teneia stopped abruptly before Anzu and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Anzu," she sneered, "I need to have a little chat with you about the other night."  
  
Anzu raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Delayed reaction?"  
  
Teneia face-faulted, confused for a moment, before she realized what Anzu meant. "Look, bitch! The Great Pharaoh might have paid you a little more attention, but he's still mine!"  
  
Now it was Anzu's turn to look confused. When she had looked at the Pharaoh, he had been staring at Teneia. What was this woman talking about?  
  
"Teneia, back off. He's not yours. You're a slave to him, nothing more," Mahalah said, coming up behind Anzu. A few of the other girls had also risen, hearing the commotion, and came to stand behind Mahalah. Each girl was equally beautiful and each girl regarded Teneia the same way: with extreme dislike.  
  
"What is this, Mahalah, dear? Teneia claiming ownership to the Pharaoh again?" one of the girls questioned with laughter in her eyes. A few of the others giggled and returned to what they had been doing.  
  
"He does love me and you'll pay if you get near him!" Teneia cried in dismay, tears rising to her eyes before she stormed off. Anzu's hand rose to her mouth in surprise.  
  
"She's... a bit dillusional about the Great Pharaoh," Mahalah supplied hesistantly. Anzu smiled before returning to the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isis entered the Sacrifice Chamber, her brother leaving as she did. Seto had his back to her, but she noticed it lose its tenseness when he noticed she was there.  
  
"You called for me, High Priest?"  
  
He nodded, more to himself, and turned around to face her. "Yes, Isis."  
  
She quickly glanced around, looking for any signs of life. "Should you address me so informally? Someone may hear us!"  
  
He approached her slowly. He gripped her arms lightly when he reached her and she gulped nervously. "It's just you and I," he whispered.  
  
She backed out of his arms, still looking around the room. "Did you need to speak with me about something?" she asked quickly. He sighed and turned his back to her again.  
  
"The Pharaoh is now aware that we have all seven sennen items back," he informed her.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, Seto! About the items, I don't know if they're safe here. For example, one of the new cleaning servants had been in possession of the sennen ring. He seemed pretty angry about Malik taking it back. Who knows if he'll try to steal it again," she said, walking up to him worriedly.  
  
"Well, the slave won't get a chance. That's what I was going to tell you. The Pharaoh has ordered that each of us come to possess our items again. I'll get my rod back and you'll get your necklace. He thinks they'll be safer with their owners and of course, he'll take back the puzzle."  
  
She clapped her hands. "Oh, how wonderful! When will we receive them again?"  
  
"In two months, on the eve of the Pharaoh's twentieth birthday. We'll double up on the guards until then."  
  
Isis ran her hand across her neck, already envisioning her beloved necklace resting on it. She did miss it so and didn't feel complete without it. She rested her hand by her side. "I should be returning to my work," she said simply before turning to walk away.  
  
She felt a hand grab her own small one and was pulled into Seto's waiting arms. He tilted her head back gently and slowly descended his mouth upon hers. She wrapped her bronzed arms around his neck and allowed his soft lips to carress her own.  
  
Hidden in the shadows, her younger brother watched them silently, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi sat in his meeting room chamber, staring off into space. He had never thought this long about a woman, especially not a slave. Even with Tedeia, his interest only remained while she was near him. Once she was done with her dancing, his thoughts drifted elsewhere to other things. But no, not this one. He had only seen her for a short time, but her face remained vivid in his memory and mind.  
  
It wasn't even that she was extraordinarily beautiful; he had seen prettier women. He didn't know what it was about her. Maybe it was the way she carried herself, he mused. At one point when he had been watching her out of the corner of his eye and she had thought he had been looking the other way, she had shot him a sinister look that if looks could kill, he'd be on his way to the afterlife already, probably would have already arrived. For some reason, that had only made her more interesting. Other slaves fell at his feet and vied for his attention with the hope that they'd be set free, but he didn't doubt she'd try to kill him if she got the chance.  
  
He momentarily contemplated making a trip down to the Pleasure Ladies' quarters, but just as quickly brushed that thought aside. It simply did not do for a Great Pharaoh to associate himself with whores and sluts for any reason other than his own pleasure. But still, he had to know more about this new dancer girl. He sat up straighter as he thought of the solution to his dilemma.  
  
He would simply have Jounouchi call upon the little vixen to find out more about her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Jounouchi calls upon Anzu to learn more about her for Yuugi. Bakura and Malik have a little 'chat' about their differences. Members of the royal court begin to prepare for Yuugi's twentieth birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello, all! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize that it wasn't as long as the first two, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope the have the next chapter out within a few days. Review and tell me what you think so far. See you soon! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Bound  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: I'll try to answer two questions I've gotten. To answer question number one, yes, Yuugi as in Yami. In the Japanese version, he is not known as simply 'Yami,' but rather as 'Yami Yuugi.' However when he was the Pharaoh, it was simply 'Yuugi' because he wasn't a 'yami' or sennen (millenium) item 'spirit' yet. Hope that helps your confusion! ^^ Now for question number two! Why do people write yaoi or yuri... hmm, I've never really thought about it. I guess some people like some characters better with someone of the same gender. As for myself, my favorite YGO couple is Yami Bakura/Malik, but then my favorite Ayashi no Ceres couple is Aya/Touya -- a hetero couple. So I don't know, I guess it's just a matter of opinion. When there's so many possibilities, it's just more fun that way! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi stared in disbelief at Yuugi. When Yuugi had requested to speak with him about something of the utmost importance, he had actually been a little frightened. He had feared the worst, that something was wrong. Never would he have imagined this!  
  
"So let me get this straight, Yuugi. You want me to call upon this dancer girl and talk to her and tell you what she says?"  
  
Yuugi nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "You're my best friend, Jou. I know I can count on you."  
  
Jounouchi rubbed his forehead and looked back at Yuugi. He shook his head and shrugged. "Okay, I don't understand it, but I'll talk to her, Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi grinned. He was an impatient man by nature, but finally he would know about the little minx who had plagued his thoughts for the past few days. All Jounouchi had to do was find out about her past and other little tidbits and Yuugi would be satisfied. He firmly told himself that once he knew about this girl, then he would forget about her. He was just curious, nothing more. He simply wanted to know about a new dancer slave in his court. Jounouchi drew him back to reality.  
  
"But say I find out about this slave for you -- then what?" the blond Egyptian asked. Yuugi shifted uncomfortably and looked away, not answering his question.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura, the proud and noble -- in his mind -- king of thieves Egyptian, sat on the dirty temple floor, scrubbing it with a hard stone block. He sneered at the floor, somehow blaming it for his troubles. He banged the block hard onto the stone ground, smiling as he envisioned the floor being in pain. He knew in the back of his mind that this was nuts and he feared for his sanity, but he rellished in the comfort it brought him.  
  
It wasn't that he was afraid. No way! He hadn't been afraid when his entire village had been slaughtered and he hadn't been afraid when the guards had captured him and traded him to be a slave. He was simply... annoyed. Yes, that was it. He had no one to keep him company besides the other moronic slaves which he had no interest in talking to. He missed the slave girl from the ship, Anzu. She had been rather interesting in the few conversations they had held. He momentarily wondered about her occupation in the Great Palace. She had been taken away with another girl, a beautiful one. Bakura gathered that he already knew what occupation she had been given. Two beautiful girls being taken off together? They were being brought to the harem, he suspected. Or maybe as dancers. He truly wasn't too concerned, but he did wish her the best. Who knew, maybe he'd see her again some time.  
  
His back stiffened as he heard quiet footsteps coming up behind him. He continued his scrubbing, pretending he didn't hear the person, in an attempt to discern what they wanted. When they simply stood behind him, he developed a plan. If this was an assassin, a guard coming to kill him for stealing that ring-thing perhaps, they would be in for a shock.  
  
His eyes quickly darted to his waist where, within his skirt, lain a small dagger. It wouldn't do much to the chains around his ankles, he thought angrily, but it would befall a potential assassin as long as he had the element of surprise.  
  
When the person behind him continued to stand still, Bakura quickly reached for his dagger, stood and turned, and hurled it at the person. The man elegantly dodged it and watched it crash into the stone wall. He slowly turned his head back to Bakura.  
  
"Hostile, aren't we?" he asked amusedly.  
  
"Such a pity I missed," Bakura tutted, shaking his head mournfully. The other man looked around the chamber uninterestedly as he slowly approached Bakura.  
  
Crossing his arms, Bakura warned, "Speak your piece and get out, Malik."  
  
"Oh, you know my name, however I've yet to learn yours. That won't do at all," Malik said as he walked past Bakura and picked up a random piece of stone off of the floor.  
  
"My name is none of your concern," Bakura spat. He turned his back to Malik and silently waited for his next move. He couldn't see it, but Malik's eyes roamed over his bare back and legs which were covered by his cream-colored skirt, the common wear in Egypt.  
  
"You look good in chains," Malik commented. Bakura's eyes widened and he whipped around to face Malik who was studying him intently. He tossed his blond hair over his shoulder and rolled the stone around in his hand. Bakura's eyes roamed the room nervously and it did not go unnoticed by Malik. "Your name?" he asked once more.  
  
"Bakura. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Well, Bakura," he began, adding a strange undertone to his name, "I was simply walking past the sennen items and you came to mind."  
  
"Sennen items?" Bakura questioned curiously.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot your place. The 'ring-thing' you're so obsessed with along with the other six items on that stone table."  
  
Bakura glared at him for his condescending tone, but his curiosity was peaked. "Okay, temple boy, I'm flattered to know that random people think about me when I don't even give them a second thought, but what is your point?"  
  
"Don't even give me a second thought? Ouch, that hurts... here in my heart," he patted his chest, "Not usually one of my most vulnerable spots," Malik said, malice and amusement both warring against each other in his voice. "But I digress. I was thinking about you because maybe we want the same thing. I see it in those beautiful, chocolate eyes* of yours. You want that sennen ring back, don't you?"  
  
The hairs on Bakura's neck stood on end as Malik served him yet another compliment, but he pointedly ignored it and focused on the topic at hand. "And what if I do? Will you have me mummified alive for it? Me and my... 'beautiful, chocolate eyes?'" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"What a waste that would be," Malik pouted, stepping closer to Bakura to run a bronzed hand down the length of his ivory mane. Bakura shivered unconsciously. Malik quickly stepped away again, seemingly uninterested now. "No, I think we can help each other. You see... I want it." He glanced at Bakura. "I want the power of the Pharaoh."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lady Mai, you're just in time! Lord Otogi and I were just discussing the Pharaoh's birthday celebration," Shizuka exclaimed excitedly. She reached her hand out and took the slightly-older lady's hand in her own.  
  
"I was just talking to your brother about it, too, but he said he had to do something for the Pharaoh and left," Mai replied. She shrugged before seating herself next to Shizuka.  
  
"No matter," Otogi chimed in. "Let's get back to the preparations."  
  
He held out the papyrus papers which detailed all of their plans thus far. They had scheduled for the dancing girls, some acrobats, flame-controllers, as well as numerous members of nobility from both Egypt and nearby kingdoms.  
  
"I believe we have the guest list completed," Mai observed. Shizuka nodded.  
  
"Yes, we just need to prepare the menus, decorations and whatnot."  
  
"Well, let's get to work! We've become experts since planning your wedding; this birthday celebration should be a cinch!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Pleasure Ladies' guards' eyes widened in surprise as they saw Jounouchi approaching the quarters. It was a rare occasion indeed when the Great Pharaoh's most trusted advisor visited himself. Both men stumbled over themselves to get to the doors as quickly as possible for him. They each bowed slightly as the man closest to royalty besides the Pharaoh, himself, passed through the doors.  
  
Jounouchi crossed his arms as he stopped just inside, hardly hearing the golden doors close behind him. He glanced around uninterestedly. Little had changed since the four or so years since he had last visited. He cursed silently to himself when he realized that there were at least twenty girls with brown hair and blue eyes. In all honesty, he hadn't paid that much attention to the dancer girl the few nights ago he had seen her. He couldn't recall what she looked like exactly. He still didn't know what his friend saw in her, but he'd heed the Pharaoh's wish and talk to the girl.  
  
He noticed some of the ladies staring at him with open mouths and he approached one said group.  
  
"Where might I find a girl named Anzu?" he asked of no one in particular. They looked at each other suspiciously before pointing to the window. He knew that they suspected him of calling upon Anzu as a concubine when she was a dancer which clearly showed her as a virgin. He restrained the urge to groan at how he must have looked to them. He nodded his thanks before approaching the window where Anzu sat unexpectingly.  
  
"Anzu?" he asked, drawing her attention to him quickly. She raised an eyebrow as she seemed to recognize him. He waited for some sort of respectful greeting, but none came and his eyes narrowed. He cleared his throat before walking close to her, so that they could speak without being overheard.  
  
"I have been requested to call upon you--" he halted in mid-sentence as her face took on a look of pure horror, "--just to talk."  
  
Her features relaxed slightly and she hopped down from the window, her bells jingling as she did. She studied him for a moment before looking away. "Have we something to talk about? ...My lord?" she added as a forced afterthought.  
  
He shook his head. "No, we don't. However one of my superiors has asked me to speak with you a little. That is all I can say."  
  
She stared at him incredulously. What that all he intended to say? Was she supposed to just follow him after that? She had half a mind to scream her head off for one of the guards. She shifted uncomfortably as she suddenly noticed all of the curious and worried gazes being thrown her way by other worried and curious ladies.  
  
"You'll forgive me for being a little suspicious."  
  
Jounouchi nodded sympathetically. "My apologies for the secretiveness. Will you come?"  
  
She mildly wondered how he would force her if she refused. She decided not to take that path today and nodded her agreement. She could practically see an invisible load lift from his chest as he realized he wouldn't have to force her.  
  
A little while later as Anzu sat in Jounouchi's personal quarters, staring around in amazement, she wondered once more what anyone could possibly want with her. She had only been here a few days short of a week. She smirked as she remembered Jounouchi's guards stuttering and generally making a fool of themselves as they questioned Anzu's presence near the Pharaoh's best friend's quarters and Jounouchi had snapped at them in her defense. She had felt like a princess in that short-lived moment. And what lonely girl didn't dream of being a princess?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Jounouchi walked back into the room with two goblets of wine in hand. She accepted hers and whistled.  
  
"Wow, aren't I pampered lately?"  
  
He chuckled and sat down next to her. "Well, I treat my guests the right way. Now your name is Anzu; how old are you?"  
  
She took a sip of her wine before answering. "I'm seventeen, will be eighteen in three months."  
  
He nodded and took another sip of his wine. "What did you do before you were brought here? Where are you from?"  
  
She smiled to herself and delved into her response. "I'm half Egyptian, half Hebrew. I lived in a small village, with my cousin, just outside the border of Egypt. My parents were both killed when I was young, three or so. My aunt and uncle raised Honda, my cousin, and me until I was fourteen, but then they were killed in a raid. We just survived on our own after this. I miss my cousin," she finished, her eyes taking on a far-off gaze.  
  
"What happened to your cousin?" Jounouchi asked, hoping he wasn't getting too personal.  
  
"He was taken to work out in the fields."  
  
The blond averted his eyes sympathetically, knowing what working in the fields entailed. Most people didn't survive for too long.  
  
"So what about this secret admirer of mine?" Anzu asked, surprising Jounouchi with her boldness. He laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I'm asking the questions here," he replied with an amused gleam in his eyes.  
  
"So no husband or anything, no family alive except your cousin?"  
  
She nodded her confirmation and he supressed the sudden pity he felt for the girl. He admired her will for withstanding such an awful past.  
  
"Now the big question," he began with a feigned solemnness, "what do you like in a man?"  
  
She burst out laughing and with such a lovely sound ringing in his ears, he couldn't help but laugh, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Jounouchi relays his findings on Anzu to Yuugi. Shizuka and Otogi get married. Bakura and Malik converse more about their plans, Malik explaining more about the sennen items.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In the Japanese version, Bakura's eyes are lavender, however for this story, they will be brown like in the English version.  
  
I'll take the liberty of saying that I think the Malik/Bakura scene in this was so sexy! Sigh... maybe it's just because I love them so much. XD I wish I had more reviews for this story, but that's okay. :/ I start school on Wednesday, so starting then, chapters may not be as frequent. See you next time! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Five

Bound  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes!" Mahalah exclaimed happily. "He and the Lady Shizuka have moved up their wedding date to today! Apparently they moved it up a few weeks ago, but of course us slaves don't know that stuff, you know."  
  
Anzu smiled slightly as her friend chatted happily about her former master's wedding. Anzu mused that she must have really liked Lord Otogi; he must have treated her well. She always spoke fondly of him and his fiancee. Anzu had found out about the wedding just earlier in the day, herself, because she had been told that she was to dance at the celebration afterwards.  
  
"You know what else? In a few weeks, the maintenance guards will come around and do the redistribution."  
  
Anzu averted her gaze to focus on Mahalah. "Redistribution?"  
  
Her friend nodded and resituated herself on her velvet red pillow before answering. "Yes, it's where they move older ladies to other serf positions throughout the Palace. Like me maybe," she finished with a large smile gracing her features. Anzu grinned widely, sharing in her friend's happiness. Inside she felt slightly sad at losing her one friend in this place, but she had to be happy for Mahalah. Anzu knew that she would like her friend to be happy for her should the same fate fall upon her.  
  
Which it wouldn't. She wasn't that lucky.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuugi motioned for a servant to situate pillows appropriately on the small couch for Jounouchi. The slave did so silently, then left the room. Both men sat down, Jounouchi looking amused and Yuugi looking a mix between anxious and excited. Jounouchi knew that Yuugi was dying of curiosity, so he took his time looking around Yuugi's extravagant living quarters. His restroom quarters, cooking area and bedroom were in rooms out of view, but Jounouchi stared around at the meeting room which they were currently situated in.  
  
"Jou! You've seen my chambers hundreds of times!" Yuugi said impatiently. Jounouchi chuckled.  
  
"Okay, okay," he conceded. "Her name is Anzu and she's seventeen. She says that she's half Egyptian, half Hebrew. Ah, she likes men that are understanding, but have an arrogant side at appropriate times, and men that are lenient and don't try to control her." Jounouchi blushed slightly.  
  
Yuugi's face took on a look of expectance. "...And?!"  
  
"Oh, and she has a male cousin, Honda, who is working out in the fields," Jounouchi finished, slouching back and crossing his arms as he did so.  
  
Yuugi looked irritated if anything. "That's all you found out?"  
  
Jounouchi shifted slightly and ran a hand through his silky, blond hair. "Come on, Yuugi! If you want to know more about Anzu, why don't you just talk to her yourself? Nobody has to know if you're worried about saving face."  
  
Yuugi had begun shaking his head before his friend had even finished speaking. "No way, Jou. She's a slave and I'm the Pharaoh!"  
  
Jounouchi shrugged. "Fine then, don't talk to her. She's really charming, but yeah, you're right." He stood abruptly and left the chambers without so much as even a goodbye. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise and curiosity about what had upset his friend. Then he crossed his arms and stared at the wooden table in front of him. "I could have men killed for walking away from me." He smirked to himself, for he knew that he would never intentionally harm his best friend since childhood.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura crossed his arms casually as he leaned against a stone pillar. He had received a note from Malik that said only, "Meet me" and had a small map drawn for him. He had been directed to some sort of abandoned temple which stood in the middle of the desert with nothing else around. It seemed, to him at least, to be virtually impossible to find unless you knew where it was.  
  
He was more curious about the meeting, in all actuality. He hadn't spoken nor seen Malik since their brief discussion a few days prior. He admired the boy's cunning and witty ambition. He didn't care to have the Pharaoh's power, himself. He hated the Pharaoh and despised anything to do with him. He reminisced about his village being slaughtered before his very young eyes almost ten years before. He figured that he was a sweet, loving boy before that time, but had hardened, expectantly, after the massacre. As a young child, he really hadn't understood what had happened, only that his parents wouldn't wake up when he shook them and called their names.  
  
No, he didn't desire the Pharaoh's power for then he, too, would have guards which would slaughter villages, leaving more young children to fend for themselves. Although he didn't want power, he still wanted that sennen ring, as Malik had called it. Thinking about it formed a special kind of need deep within himself and he longed to run his pale fingers over its golden texture. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled; he wondered why he felt so drawn to the item.  
  
"You're here," came a voice from behind him, causing him to jump slightly. He regained his composure and turned around slowly.  
  
"Hello, Malik," he greeted, not bothering to hide the distaste in his voice. Malik either didn't notice or didn't care, for he said nothing, but rather just looked around.  
  
"Quite a chilly night, isn't it? It has been a while since I've been here."  
  
Bakura snorted. "I don't get cold."  
  
Malik laughed, a deep and sexy sound. "Well, forgive me; I'm but a mere mortal," he retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Can we get to the point before I get old?" Bakura asked impatiently.  
  
Malik nodded. "Alright, but only because I have a chill."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and ripped off his robe, tossing it to Malik and feeling extremely embarassed as he did so. Malik caught it awkwardly. Bakura groaned inwardly when he realized his embarassment was due to him doing something nice for the man he hated.  
  
"Ah... thank you," Malik murmured hesitantly, slowly wrapping the cloak about his shoulders. He relished in the warmth it provided and could smell Bakura's masculine scent on it.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow skeptically as the boy before him took on a naive, innocent look. However, it was soon replaced by his regular arrogant facade, and Malik's eyes roamed over the older man's bare chest appreciatively.  
  
"Aren't you going to rate me on a scale?" Bakura snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, speaking of scales! What I was going to tell you about was the sennen items... and show you something," he waited for Bakura's nod before continuing, "As I've already said, there are seven items total. They all have their own special abilities and are powerful in different ways. There's the sennen ring, your obsession, which has the power to locate other sennen items and send people to the Shadow Realm. The necklace can see the future. The scale weighs a person's soul for good or bad. The rod can control minds, but it also doubles as a real dagger. The ankh has a lot of capabilities, some of which are unknown except for by the Pharaoh himself, but it can keep a person alive for long periods of time, and it can see people as they really are. The eye can read minds. And lastly, the most powerful is the puzzle pyramid. It's powers are also a secret, but it's capable of destroying or saving, depending on whomever holds it in their possession.  
  
"Most of the items have owners who were specially chosen, but some still don't. The necklace is my sister, Isis's. The rod is the High Priest Seto's. The scale belongs to a priest. The ankh belongs to Shaadi whom is also a priest and council member. The ring and eye don't have owners yet, and the puzzle is the Pharaoh, himself's.  
  
"Shadow Games have been popular for a long time, but a few years ago, they were especially so. People played them daily and there were contests held at the Great Palace. The strongest monsters they controlled in the games began to get out of control and were rampaging villages. Our priests couldn't stop them, so the Pharaoh locked the monsters away into stone tablets, so that they could only be called upon when there was a game. He also had the sennen items constructed for seven wearers which would be able to help stop the monsters when they rose again one day, as they were prophetized to do. So far this hasn't happened, however," Malik ended with a shrug.  
  
"Well," Bakura began with a look of insane glee on his face, "the ring may not have an owner yet, but it will soon enough when I take it back!"  
  
Malik said nothing to this, only motioned for Bakura to follow him. As they entered the temple, the darkness ensnared them like a trap and Bakura shuddered against his will.  
  
"Look there," Malik instructed, pointing to a stone tablet with... the sennen items.  
  
"But how? I saw them at the main temple before I left to come here," Bakura exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"The ones you saw at the main temple are fakes. The real ones were moved here a few days ago. They were afraid someone would steal them," Malik said, adding a great undertone to the word 'someone.'  
  
Bakura smirked. "They have cause to worry."  
  
"Anyway, look over there, too."  
  
Bakura's deep, brown eyes followed Malik's direction of pointing and his gaze stopped on the stone tablets Malik had described. Each had a picture of a different Shadow Game monster on it.  
  
"By Ra..." Bakura murmured, his senses imprisoned for the moment as he stared at each tablet in a mesmerized state. He hadn't played a Shadow Game in a year or so, but he was good enough to remember about each monster he looked at.  
  
His senses returned immediately when he felt Malik's arms go around his waist from behind. "Don't you feel at home here?" he heard the blond say. Bakura spun out of arm's reach.  
  
"Woah there!"  
  
Malik pouted. "Don't you find me attractive?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in shock and he stuttered, "I... damn! Look, can we leave now?"  
  
The younger man's face was once again a mask of stone as he nodded and turned away. They said not a word to each other as they made their journey back to the main temple.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Anzu, are you ready, hun?" one of the older dancing ladies asked from the other side of the large clothing room (AN: modern-day closet).  
  
"Yes!" she yelled back to be heard. Both girls stepped out to examine each other and the other two ladies which would be joining them for dancing at the wedding celebration.  
  
One lady gasped. "Anzu, you look like an angel in all of that white!"  
  
Anzu smiled and complimented her in turn.  
  
"Alright, alright, we all look good!" one joked, earning a laugh from everyone. The four dancing ladies exited their quarters and sauntered their way towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Remember," the dancer in front said as they approached the great golden doors, "it is forbidden to dance for Lord Otogi for an entire week." Each girl nodded. Although it was only Anzu's second time to dance, she didn't feel nervous. Teneia was along tonight to dance, as well, but she hadn't said a word since they had left. Anzu silently wondered what was wrong with her. She glanced behind her at the newest girl to the Pleasure Ladies'. She was as young as Anzu with flowing red hair and deep green eyes. The young girl's eyes were wide with anxiousness and Anzu smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I was nervous my first time, too. Just follow our lead; that's what I did," she whispered and the new girl seemed to relax somewhat.  
  
The guards opened the large doors and the girls immediately began their dancing as they entered the Great Hall. Anzu half-noted that the new girl was doing quite well. As Anzu made her way around the room, she noticed Jounouchi wave to her from his seat one step below the throne. She smiled and slightly waved back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why does she wave to you?" Yuugi asked Jounouchi, trying to supress the small amount of jealousy that came over him.  
  
"Because I waved to her first," Jounouchi answered simply. Yuugi looked appalled.  
  
"I forbid you to wave to her!"  
  
Jounouchi snorted and struggled not to laugh. "Fine, Yuugi, I won't wave."  
  
"We're fighting over waving to a dancer girl?" Mai asked skeptically. Yuugi rolled his eyes as Jounouchi gazed open-mouthed at the blonde woman.  
  
"Stupid, I know," he answered quietly, still staring crudely.  
  
"Thank you for giving us the honor of having our wedding celebration in your Great Hall, my Pharaoh," Shizuka said with a deep bow as her and her husband approached the throne. Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Anything for my cousin and his wife."  
  
"That dancer girl, Teneia, looks down tonight, cousin," Otogi commented.  
  
Yuugi shifted his focus to the raven-haired dancer who was staring fixedly at him. He averted his gaze to Anzu who had her back to him. His eyes glazed over when she slowly turned around and returned his gaze. She raised an eyebrow questioningly before turning away again.  
  
Jounouchi followed his friend's gaze and asked, "Ah, and wouldn't it be nice if you didn't have so much pride?" No answer came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yuugi finally decides to talk to Anzu. Jounouchi gets up the nerve to tell Mai how he feels. Malik and Bakura develop a plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter! The next one may not be very long, but I'll do my best. Please review and let me know what you think so far and thanks for reading! ^^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Bound  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura eyed Malik from beyond his view as the younger man conversed with his sister. Bakura suddenly felt a tinge of pity for the girl; she had no clue that she should not be trusting her brother with important information. The person who she should be able to trust the most was the one planning to betray her. Bakura snorted at the irony of the situation. He loved good irony.  
  
He stepped back a few feet as Malik nodded and turned away from his sister. The blond walked slowly around the corner and looked directly at Bakura as if he had known that he had been standing there the whole time.  
  
"Waiting on little, ol' me?" Malik asked with an innocent smile. Bakura wasn't fooled.  
  
"Gee, you've caught me," he replied with little humor.  
  
Malik circled him, running his hand down his chest sensuously. "I'm touched. Since we're both here, let's talk planning."  
  
Bakura merely raised a brow while Malik circled him once more to face him. "I think the best time to make our move and take the sennen items would be on the Pharaoh's birthday. Everybody will be busy at the celebration. Since no one except for myself, you, Isis, Seto, and the Pharaoh know where the true sennen items lay, there won't be any guards. There will be Shadow Game monsters that will activate upon contact with the items, however. We should be able to handle them though," he paused with a coy smile, "But if not, I'll let them kill you and I'll take all of the items."  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Malik laughed.  
  
"Just jesting, dear! Just jesting!"  
  
Bakura was still suspicious, but he asked instead, "You spoke of the power of the Pharaoh. How do you intend on getting his power?"  
  
Malik seemed to consider this for a few moments. He looked around them quickly to ensure no one was eavesdropping before speaking. "Meet me at the desert temple in two nights and I'll show you." Quickly, he surprised Bakura by grabbing him around the neck and pulling his soft lips to his own. Bakura's eyes widened in shock as Malik carressed his lips, but the slave found himself unable to pull away. Finally Malik broke off the kiss and smirked haughtily. He said nothing as he walked off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi's breath caught in his throat as Mai turned down the hallway he happened to be standing in. Her ivory dress swished behind her as she walked -- no, floated. To him, it looked as if she were floating. She always looked like a piece of perfection sent from Ra himself. He realized with a start that he must have been staring for a long time because when he came back to himself, Mai was waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Lord Jounouchi?" she questioned, placing her hand back down by her side.  
  
"M-Mai! How many times must I tell you to call me Jounouchi?"  
  
She blushed prettily. "I fear too many times, but I shall try to remember better."  
  
Jounouchi flushed hotly. "I didn't mean to offend you!" he said quickly.  
  
She smiled. "I'm not a delicate flower. You haven't offended me."  
  
Jounouchi felt a huge load lift from his chest in relief. After a moment of awkward silence, Mai cleared her throat.  
  
"Well... I guess I should be going," she said before continuing down the hall. Jounouchi spun around.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Mai whirled around expectantly. "Yes?" Her breathing quickened.  
  
"I-I would tell you something," he paused unsure. She nodded her head in encouragement. "Okay, Mai, from the first time you were brought here as a serf, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The more I'm around you, I know that I love you."  
  
His embarrassment threatened to engulf him. He had never been good with romance and he wanted to kick himself for the way he must have sounded. A lady like Mai wanted a sensitive man, not some moron who couldn't even profess his love properly. Jounouchi looked away in shame, barely noticing the surprised look on Mai's pretty face.  
  
"I love you, too," came a soft whisper. Jounouchi's brown eyes rounded in amazement. He looked back at Mai and felt his heart flutter. He grasped her hand and nearly shouted in her ear in his excitement.  
  
"Be joined* with me! I will never make you unhappy, I swear it!"  
  
"That is a mighty promise to make. I fear that I wouldn't be a good wife because I won't allow anyone to control me," she replied with a small lift of her chin. Jounouchi shook his head indignantly.  
  
"Only a man who does not love his woman would order her around," he said matter-of-factly. Mai smiled brightly and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I will hold you to your promise, my lord!"  
  
He held her tightly in his arms and said, "Not 'my lord!' Jounouchi!"  
  
She giggled and repeated after him, "Jounouchi."  
  
~*~*~  
  
One of the Pharaoh's personal guards glanced around the Pleasure Ladies' quarters. He had only been a few times before he had become happily joined with his wife and mother of his two children. He noted that little had changed and immediately set about his task given to him directly from the Pharaoh. A request directly from the Pharaoh, bestowed upon anyone, was truly an honor. The guard only hoped that he could complete his task quickly and efficiently.  
  
He stopped the first woman who passed him, a lovely blonde with amber eyes, and inquired of Anzu. The woman seemed to consider him a moment before answering. Suddenly the guard remembered how protective each Pleasure Lady was of her comrades. Finally the woman pointed to a far corner where a small brunette lay sleeping on a large, blue pillow.  
  
The guard nodded appreciatively before approaching the young girl. The girl was pretty, this much was true, but the guard didn't think her a rare jewel. He certainly would not question the Pharaoh's motives for requesting this particular girl, however. Such questioning could be found as second-guessing the Pharaoh, and he definitely didn't want to contend with the consequences.  
  
The guard bent down next to the girl and gently shook her awake. She was alert in seconds and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Anzu?" he questioned and she nodded her affirmative. He helped her to her feet and pulled her closer to him, so that he could speak without being overheard by the other ladies whom were eying them both.  
  
"My lord requests your presence in his chambers," the guard told her. Anzu realized that Jounouchi must have more questions for her. She smirked inwardly and nodded her approval to the guard. She followed him out of the chambers, her ankle-length, yellow skirt billowing about her thin legs. He said not another word to her as he lead her down the winding halls which she still had not become accustomed to in her few weeks at the Palace.  
  
After a little while, she realized that she did not recognize any of the halls from her previous visit to Jounouchi's chambers. Her stomach turned over once, but she pushed the bodily warning aside.  
  
"Guard, who is your lord?" she asked, swallowing her sudden nervousness. What if it wasn't Jounouchi? What if it was someone trying to call upon her even though she was a virgin?  
  
He glanced behind at her quickly before averting his eyes back to the hall ahead of him. "You will see him momentarily. We are here." He stopped abruptly in front of two grand, golden doors. Anzu, in her nervousness, almost ran into the back of the guard. She drew in a deep breath of awe as she eyed the doors. Jounouchi's entrance had not been so grand. Who could this guard's lord be? And of what importance was he? She briefly thought of the Lord Otogi, but what could he possibly want of her?  
  
The guard ushered Anzu inside and she was forced to stop, for she stood in awe of the room surrounding her. Almost everything in the room was bathed in gold. Rare jewels adorned the furniture and the cloth which was the floor was so soft that her bare feet felt as if they were being melted into its ruby red texture. Anzu hardly noticed the guard leaving the room and shutting the doors behind him.  
  
She gazed around, taking in everything. There was nobody about, so she didn't feel too nosy. She appeared to be in a meeting room of some sort. There was a luxurious, crimson-colored couch which stood in the middle of the room with a table of the finest, gold-colored wood in front of it. There were various paintings and tapestries of everyday Egyptian life adorning the golden walls. There was a stringed instrument in one corner of the room, made of solid gold, she noted. There was an entire wall of shelves filled with various sorts of books. She noticed four doors leading from the room; one was open and it apparently lead to a kitchen and dining area. If she had to guess, the other three were a bath and cleaning area, a bedroom, and possibly an in-house servant's room or an extra bedroom for a guest?  
  
Anzu glanced around once more before moving over to the couch, which she found to be equally as soft as the wonderful carpet which was currently giving her bare feet a taste of heaven. She had never known a room to have cloth-covered floors. All of the other areas in the Great Palace had hard floors. Now that her curiosity had subsided, her nervousness returned at full-force. She was even more wary about who this mysterious lord was now that she had seen part of his luxurious chambers.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to her, a man entered the room from the kitchen area. Her heart leapt into her stomach in a moment of shock. A few moments later, she recovered herself and jumped to her feet.  
  
"You!" she exclaimed in unmasked disgust. She grinned triumphantly when the man's face took on a look of surprise. She doubted that he had ever been delivered so disrespectful a greeting. Well, Anzu thought to herself, I'm certainly not going to bow down and play the servant.  
  
"Have you nothing to say or have I shocked you so?" she asked, sneering as she did. The man, who had been frozen in his spot, warily approached her.  
  
"'Tis true; you have surprised me with your boldness," Yuugi replied. "Where is your respect, girl?"  
  
Anzu glared at him for his condescending tone. "I give respect to those who deserve it."  
  
He glared back at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "You should be honored! Not even many noblemen are allowed in my chambers. I could kill you for such disrespect."  
  
She mimicked his pose. "Do you promise?"  
  
Yuugi raised his eyebrows. He could have sworn that he detected hopefulness in her tone. He wouldn't allow himself to pity her though. He had bestowed upon the greatest honor one could receive, especially to a mere slave! This woman needed to know her place.  
  
"Sit, girl," he commanded. Anzu exploded at this.  
  
"Sit?! Girl?!"  
  
He groaned and decided to humor her just this once. "For the love of Ra, please sit?"  
  
She glared at him, but slowly lowered herself back onto the couch.  
  
"Not before I do!" he exclaimed. Was this girl an idiot? Nobody sat in front of the Pharaoh unless he was already seated! Yuugi suddenly wondered if he would regret his decision to talk to this woman.  
  
She stood back up angrily. "You told me to! Can't you make up your mind, Pharaoh?"  
  
His face flushed at the way she made 'Pharaoh' sound like the worst sort of insults. He would strangle this woman before they had even been in each other's presence for five minutes, he just knew it.  
  
He rubbed his face tiredly which brought Anzu's attention to the many rings adorning his fingers. This only seemed to anger her more, but for what reason, she didn't know.  
  
"I give you the honor of being allowed to talk to me, not even to mention coming into my personal chambers, and you show no respect for it!" he said, turning his head to the side.  
  
"I'm not honored! Let me return to my life and leave me be! I cannot agree with the Lord Jounouchi when he says you are a good man," she replied, shaking her head to further her point. Yuugi chuckled, her disrespect becoming merely amusing as time wore on. If someone of his court were to be watching this display, he had no doubt that they would be shocked to speechlessness. Not even Jounouchi was this bold to him.  
  
"I cannot believe that I am even allowing this to go on," he said to himself. He had never been disrespected and he was horrified to find that it was actually stimulating. However, his patience was wearing thin for the night. "Listen, girl--"  
  
"My name is Anzu!" she interrupted hotly.  
  
"Listen, Anzu, I only wanted to talk to you, but I see that talking civilly is an impossibility for you. I'll send for someone to bring you back to the Ladies' quarters," he told her. He looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I can speak civilized, but you treat me in such an inferior manner. How can I help but to be offended?" she asked, her tone giving away her hurt. Yuugi's eyes softened slightly.  
  
"Then will you sit?" he asked, trying not to sound condescending. He didn't know if he succeeded since she stood still. "Well?" he prompted.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to sit," she replied as if it were obvious. He chuckled at his forgetfulness. Only moments earlier he had scolded her for such a thing. He sat down on the couch and she quickly followed. This girl was interesting. He had to know more about her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yuugi gets a little more information out of Anzu and comes to a decision, to her horror. Jounouchi and Mai announce their engagement. Malik and Bakura meet at their desert temple. A little more Isis and Seto action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Joining means to be married.  
  
Aye, she's a fiesty one! Will Yuugi be humbled? We'll see. ^.~ There seems to be more going on in the next chapter, so review and I'll see you next time! ^^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Bound  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just want to mention that if you haven't already, please read my author's note which is at, I think, the beginning of chapter three. It is important and judging by a few reviews, I don't think everyone has read it. Also, I will not use Egyptian names because, let's face it, that would be confusing for an extreme amount of people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Shizuka was not surprised. Her dear brother and the Lady Mai had just arrived at the Great Hall and announced their engagement. Everyone -- except Mai herself by some amazement -- had known of Jounouchi's feelings; however, Lady Mai's feelings had been on the line. Nobody had really known. Except me, Shizuka thought smugly.  
  
"I do say that's wonderful!" Otogi congratulated the happy couple which had proclaimed their joining to take place in around six months.  
  
Mai subtlely motioned to the glorious, golden rings dangling from her earlobes. Each had a tiny ruby embedded into the center of the circle. Shizuka grinned and reached out to touch them. She examined them closely.  
  
"Aye, brother, I've taught you well in the art of spoiling a lady!" she exclaimed with a teasing nudge.  
  
"Where's Yuugi? I wanted him to be here when we told you all," Jounouchi asked of no one in particular, his eyes scanning the room briefly. Each person shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. I have not since him since yestereve," his sister replied offhandedly before returning to examining Mai's earrings.  
  
"Well, that won't do at all! I'm going find him." He kissed Mai quickly, earning a surprised yelp from her, before stalking off to find his best friend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Seto, have you seen my brother? He has been gone since this morning," Isis asked, approaching the High Priest from behind. She was about to question him again when finally, he answered her a few minutes later.  
  
"No," came the short and somewhat irritated reply.  
  
Isis shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to react to his coldness. "Okay then, thank you." She bowed slightly, though he couldn't see it, and walked out of the sacrifice-preparation room.  
  
She jumped when she felt his hand close around her arm a few moments later. She turned slightly with an inquisitive gaze fastened on him.  
  
"Isis," he began slowly as if he was uncertain, "I would tell you about something I witnessed the other day concerning your brother."  
  
She gasped, alarmed. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, he's fine," Seto replied impatiently. "He was meeting... quite intimately, in fact... with that slave who had the sennen ring."  
  
"Intimately...?" she questioned hesitantly. He nodded firmly.  
  
"If I were you, I would watch him carefully around that thief," Seto said with much distaste. Isis's features hardened.  
  
"Well, you are not me and I do not distrust my brother." She looked at him scornfully and turned to walk away.  
  
He grabbed her again and pulled her to him. "I'm not finished yet!" he told her angrily. She raised a palm and moved it harshly across his face. Seto's hand automatically rose to his face to rest on the spot where she had slapped him in her rage.  
  
"Do not think you may order me around either," she all but spat. He said nothing, his surprise holding him quiet, as she stormed away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A hand snaked out to wind its way around Bakura's mouth. Bakura started and his sense of instincts kicked in. He swiftly flipped the offender on his back and buried his foot in his chest. Bakura's eyes widened and he stepped away while Malik made a soft choking noise. Bakura made a sympathetic look and reached down to help Malik to his feet.  
  
"Are you always," he coughed, "this hostile?"  
  
Bakura chuckled and mumbled an apology. As he waited for Malik to regain his composure, he realized with a start that he was staring with glazed eyes as Malik's glorious blond hair waved in the cool, night wind. He whipped his head around to the side to try to hide the blush he knew must be there. Apparently, Malik didn't notice it.  
  
"Well, you have my word that I'll never again try to surprise you," Malik muttered. "But enough of that. Follow me."  
  
Bakura did as told and followed Malik into the temple that was familiar to them both. He spared the beautiful sennen items a glance, but Malik did not stop at them. He walked further into the temple.  
  
Bakura was about to ask how much longer it would take -- they had been walking for quite some time -- when finally Malik stopped abruptly at two enormous doors.  
  
"Wow, what have they in there? Giants?" Bakura asked sarcastically. Malik smirked.  
  
"You are half right."  
  
Bakura's curiosity was peaked. He said not a word as they entered the small chamber behind the doors. His curiosity was disappointed when he didn't see anything peculiar about the room.  
  
"I see nothing special," he pointed out. Malik walked up to a stone table which had three stone tablets, each about the size of a human hand, resting on it. Bakura noted with slight surprise that they were Shadow Game monster tablets. These were the smallest Shadow Game tablets he had ever seen though; the others were human-sized.  
  
"These are God monsters," Malik supplied, coming up behind him. "You asked me how I planned on getting the Pharaoh's power; this it it. The three Egyptian God monsters are the most powerful Shadow Game monsters in existance. Our priests even had to confine them to smaller tablets in order to control their monstrous powers.  
  
"They are Slifer of Good and Evil, Obelisk of Light and Darkness, and Ra of Earth and Sky. If one was to possess all three, he would be unstoppable. The Pharaoh knew their powers were too great, so they are not even allowed to be summoned into Shadow Games unlike the other Shadow Game monsters," Malik finished with finality. Bakura reached a hand out to touch Ra's stone tablet, but Malik drew his hand back quickly.  
  
"Don't touch them, for I do not wish you to die," he told Bakura, then thought to himself, At least not until I have all of the sennen items, too, including your sennen ring.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So you don't actually remember your parents that well?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Anzu shook her head. "No, I was young when they died. What I remember of my mother was sadness though. Sometimes when she'd look at me, she'd just start crying. I never understood why and I tried hard to please her."  
  
Yuugi looked sympathetic at the least. His father had been harsh, but his parents had both loved him deeply. "She was full-blooded Egyptian?"  
  
Anzu nodded. "Yes, I remember her as very beautiful. She had long, black hair, but she had blue eyes like me. I don't remember much about my father though. He wasn't around that often."  
  
"I'm sorry," he offered lamely, feeling that he wasn't helping much. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him skeptically.  
  
"Are you even allowed to apologize to anyone?" she asked. He seemed to really contemplate this question before shrugging.  
  
"I don't know. That was the first time I ever did."  
  
"I'm honored," she replied, but Yuugi could hear the sarcasm in her voice. He decided not to question it. He had gone through three stages dealing with her and her attitude. First was outrage, second was denial, and he was now at stage three which was flat-out not caring. He didn't understand it one bit and he didn't try to.  
  
He could tolerate two people in Egypt not being afraid of him. But he had to admit, not even Jounouchi was as outspoken as this slave girl. He was horrified and disgusted to admit it to himself, but he was infatuated with her. To her, they were equals. He found himself with a preference of spending time with her rather than with his court of non-slaves.  
  
"And after your parents passed away, you went to live with your cousin?" he questioned her.  
  
"Yes, my aunt and uncle kindly took me in though they struggled to survive themselves," she paused with tears gathering in her eyes, "I shall never repay them for their kindness with their untimely deaths. And now look at me; I'm sitting with the most powerful man in Egypt and my dear cousin is laboring in the fields -- that is, if he's even still alive." At this, she broke down in tears. Yuugi cringed.  
  
"Oh, Ra..." he muttered. He had no idea what to do for a crying woman. Just a few minutes before, she had been ranting and raving, just generally disrespecting him and now she was hysterical with tears. What would he do? He awkwardly patted her on the back and was startled when she turned to him and threw herself into his chest. He could feel his bare chest quickly becoming moist with her tears, but to his astonishment, he didn't mind.  
  
He listened silently as she began babbling, more to herself than to him. "Everyone's dead except for my cousin. I make one friend in this horrible place and she tells me that she probably won't be a concubine anymore because she's getting older. I'll have no one! No one!" Her crying got louder and he restrained the urge to yell at her to shut up. He had been at stage three, but he was now returning to stage two. He couldn't believe all that he had allowed this girl to do. She was crying on him! Her tears could dirty him!  
  
After a few minutes, she quieted and apologized. He laughed.  
  
"It won't hurt your pride to apologize?" he asked, mocking her earlier question. Anzu glared at him.  
  
"I was brought up with manners, I'll have you know!" she snapped.  
  
"I've decided," he began with regality, "that you will live here as my in-house servant beginning immediately. My other in-house servant died recently."  
  
He pretended to ignore her blatant look of horror. She was rendered speechless and though he wouldn't admit it, it bruised his ego severely. His other in-house servants had been ecstatic and joyous. Anzu looked as if she'd rather be out whoring.  
  
"No! Why me?!" she exclaimed tearfully when her voice finally returned to her. Yuugi about fell over.  
  
"Why you...? Listen, girl, there's slaves who would kill for the opportunity I'm giving you. Go get whatever rags you may own and get back here," he ordered her, losing any patience he had left.  
  
She crossed her arms defiantly. "You don't allow your slaves to have any possessions. Remember?" she pointed out as haughtily as possible. He paused, then nodded.  
  
"Fine! Get in that room! It will be yours. You may sleep tonight, but starting tomorrow, you'll begin your duties," he said angrily, pointing to a door on the left.  
  
She drew herself up pridefully, tilted her chin up an extra bit, and stalked off to her room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anzu tossed and turned in her sleep. A person watching her would know right off that she was indeed having a nightmare. She moaned fitfully as she dreamt.  
  
---  
  
"Mother!" a little girl cried out painfully. "Why you take me 'way?" She tugged at her mother's arm as she wailed loudly.  
  
The mother spared her bright daughter a brief glance before continuing her swift run, weaving out from behind boulders only when it was safe. When no one was around. She picked her two-year-old daughter up to carry her as she ran. The mother faught back her own tears in order not to frighten her daughter. She couldn't stay there anymore. She didn't know how safe they'd be in a village, but maybe the horror wouldn't follow them there. They had to take a chance.  
  
Little Anzu looked over her running mother's shoulder and her tiny, blue eyes widened when her gaze landed on a monstrous, blue form beyond. She squinched her eyes shut tightly and clung to her mother tightly.  
  
"That bastard... leaving us..." her mother muttered angrily. Anzu stared at her curiously, but didn't have the courage in her little heart to ask who her mother was talking about.  
  
---  
  
Anzu shot awake in bed with a start. She hastily wiped the thin layer of perspiration from her face. Taking a deep breath to calm her quick heartbeat, she laid back down and attempted to fall asleep, hoping against hope that the dream which had haunted her since childhood would not come again any time soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Anzu has another dream and tries to get situated in her new 'duties' with Yuugi, whatever they might be. Yuugi presents Anzu with a surprise. Seto tries to get back on Isis's good side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next chapter might not be very long, but I'll do my best. I hope you all like it so far; please review and let me know! Thanks for reading. ^^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Bound  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The High Priest leaned against the temple wall, waiting for Isis to come in. Usually she met with him each morning to converse about their day's duties, but she hadn't for the past few days. He knew why, too. Even though he was suspicious of her brother, he never should have accused Malik in front of her. He now realized, albeit too late, that she was protective of her brother and sensitive to any possible threat. He still suspected Malik, but he would have to keep his thoughts to himself for now.  
  
Seto tapped his sandled foot impatiently. He really didn't know why he was bothering with trying to make amends with the High Priestess. She wasn't worth this much trouble! He ignored the lump in his stomach which stemmed from her anger. Isis caught him completely unaware when she stepped around the corner. He mentally slapped himself for seeming so unprepared.  
  
She seemed to be waiting for him to speak, her eyebrow raised. He could sense that she was still angry.  
  
"Isis, I would tell you that I do apologize for accusing your brother the other day," he told her diplomatically. He inched back slightly when her features took on an apalled look.  
  
"Well, I can tell you mean that!" she snapped sarcastically and turned away furiously.  
  
"I did mean that!" he yelled back. His eyes were wide with disbelief. She didn't so much as glance back at him as she stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Anzu wiped impatiently at her normally bright blue eyes, now sullen and damp with tears. It simply wouldn't do to have her moping about. She may hate her new 'master' and the duties he had given her, but crying wouldn't change anything. In all actuality, she should be happy to be able to do normal household duties like she had done in her old village instead of dancing for the pleasure of others, but she felt sorrow for herself. She pitied her situation and only disliked herself more for her own pity. Pity was another weak emotion which wouldn't change her circumstances.  
  
She had to accept her fate. Some people were born fortunate and some weren't. Just because she fell into the latter category didn't mean she was any less of a person than the stupid Pharaoh. Stupid asshole! her mind shouted in dismay. Not only had he given her household duties to complete each day, he had insinuated that she would join him in his bed if he deemed her worthy. The nerve! How dare he? I'll never let him take me, she thought furiously. If he deemed her worthy; she scoffed at the thought. He wasn't good enough for her, in her opinion anyway. A man who dishonored a woman was scum of the worst kind. If she ever ended up in his bed by some miracle, she vowed to herself that it would be because he had forced her with no possible exit!  
  
Anzu sighed deeply and turned onto her other side. At least she had a warm, soft bed to sleep in instead of on a small pillow. She had a blanket, too, which was something she hadn't had in a while. She refused to voice her gratitude to him though. Her mind berated her for all of its wandering thoughts. If she had any hope whatsoever of getting any sleep that night, she had better clear her mind.  
  
However, as her mind drifted into a welcome slumber, an unwelcome dream began...  
  
---  
  
"You would just throw us on the streets?!" Anzu's mother screamed furiously. Little Anzu, merely a toddler, looked on in fear and in awe. The bald, bronze-skinned man before her mother looked away coolly and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I care not about you or the girl," he replied coldly. Anzu's mother struck him across the face, and he glared at her, clearly contemplating whether or not to return the blow. Thankfully he chose not to in that instant. Anzu started to cry, her mother's distress seeping into her own self. This seemed to snap her mother out of her thoughts. She picked her daughter up forcefully and stormed out of the room.  
  
At her mother's soft cooing, Anzu quieted her sobs and clung to her mother's chest tightly. She was too young to know what was truly going on, but she knew when her mother was upset.  
  
"Mother, what's wrong?" she asked softly, still sniffling every once in a while. The woman spared her daughter a haphazard glance before continuing her swift walk down the richly marbled floors.  
  
"We're going on a little trip, just you and me. Doesn't that sound fun?"  
  
Anzu could do nothing but nod, not being able to grasp the situation at such a young age.  
  
---  
  
Once again, Anzu awoke in a cold, lonely sweat, only this time, she couldn't stop the scream that often escaped her soft lips after one of her nightmares. Moments later, Yuugi, still fully-clothed in his evening attire, along with Lord Jounouchi, came running into her room. The candlelight from the meeting room filtered in through the open door as they stared around the room dumbfoundedly.  
  
"What is wrong?" Jounouchi asked once they realized that there was no danger. Anzu was thankful for the darkness in the room, so that her embarrassed blush would go unnoticed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I just had a simple nightmare and couldn't control myself," she replied lamely, feeling like a young child. In the darkness, she could barely see Yuugi's look of concern fade immediately. She flustered angrily. Jounouchi, however, walked up to the side of the bed.  
  
"Do you want someone to stay with you tonight? I could call in one of the ladies--"  
  
"No, please," she cut him off quickly, "I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Lord Jounouchi," she added extra emphasis on his name, glaring at the Pharaoh standing in the doorway all the while. Yuugi rolled his eyes. It was so like Jou to treat a mere slave like a lady. Nevertheless, Yuugi had to admit, the girl did have a commanding presence about her that betrayed her status as a slave.  
  
After another assurance from Anzu that she was perfectly unscathed, Jounouchi left her side and followed Yuugi out of the room. Once the door was closed, Yuugi turned on his friend.  
  
"Must you make her feel like a princess? A slave shouldn't be pampered in such a way," Yuugi scolded. Jounouchi crossed his arms.  
  
"My sister used to have nightmares. Slave or lady, it makes no difference. She is still a woman and women need comfort sometimes."  
  
Yuugi said nothing to this, but instead congratulated his best friend on his engagement once again and bid him goodnight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A week had passed since Anzu had been given the job of the house-slave to the Pharaoh. Her days passed by horribly slowly considering the fact that most of her days were spent alone. She drudged around his quarters, cleaning random items, but rarely paying them any true attention. She had everything spic-and-span clean within the first few days and having to clean them all over again each seemed pointless to her. She looked forward to cooking the meals each day because it was the only diversion to be found in her duties.  
  
Anzu rarely saw the Pharaohs, usually only during meals. She was more often than not in bed by the time he returned to retire each night. She had just finished scrubbing the evening meal dishes and putting them away, when Yuugi entered the room. She looked at him, surprised at seeing him before she went to sleep. She dared not say a word to him; he was in a fine rage, it appeared.  
  
"Fool lords. Waste my time on such trivial matters. I'm a busy man. No time for things," he muttered angrily as he stalked into the kitchen and plopped down ungracefully into one of the mahogany-wood chairs. She hid a satisfied smirk at his obvious bad mood. Good, she thought, I'm glad he's unhappy like I am.  
  
"Give me some pear juice, girl!" he snapped, making her jump a little. She glared at him, but quickly began pulling a pear and goblet out of the cabinets. She stabbed a blade into the pear forcefully, earning a raised eyebrow from her master. He said nothing, however. She squeezed the pear tightly, envisioning herself squeezing the life out of Yuugi. The mentioned man stared at her curiously as a look of triumph came over her face when the pear had been spent to its maximum.  
  
She's insane, he thought. She slammed the goblet down in front of him, spilling some of the juice onto him in the process.  
  
"Clumsy slave girl! You got some on me!" he yelled, standing from his chair in outrage.  
  
"Only some?" she retorted hotly. He growled at her menacingly and for a brief moment, she was actually frightened. Her anger took the reins back over, however, in the next moment.  
  
"I swear, sometimes I think I ought to..." he trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the devastating silence that followed. A few minutes later, she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.  
  
"Go ahead. I'd be better off dead than serving you. Come on, show how powerful you are, almighty Pharaoh," she mocked. Yuugi fought to keep his anger in check. He wouldn't kill her, but he was seriously considering throwing her against the nearest wall.  
  
"Prideful bitch. You should be honored with your life, yet you are not. Why?!" he all but screamed the last word. Anzu longed to flee from his rage, to run far from Egypt and never stop running, but she fought to hold her ground. She clenched her fists to keep them from shaking. Her stomach flip-flopped as she licked her suddenly dry lips.  
  
Her voice was hoarse with the next statement, "I have nobody here. I spend my days cleaning over and over and cooking for you. You never say thank you! You think you're too good to thank anyone! My family dies on me, and then I am captured to be a slave to the cruelest man alive. I hate it here. And most of all, I hate you!"  
  
The silence that hung between them was like the plague. Anzu was almost afraid to hear what he would say next. She was starting to wonder if he had even digested what she had said when he finally spoke.  
  
"Fine. You'll be returned to your dancing duties immediately," he replied tonelessly. This was what she had been hoping for! She would finally get out from underneath his control, if only a little. But for some reason, the dropping feeling in her gut told her of a feeling of remorse instead of joy. She could only nod numbly when he motioned for her to leave, calling for a guard to escort her to the Pleasure Ladies' chambers as she opened the main doors.  
  
She felt abandoned as she walked behind the guard who paid her not a glance. She was used to being abandoned though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yuugi is not a happy camper and the court feels it. Jounouchi talks to Anzu, but she isn't too happy either. Although Anzu is like a doll now, she dances again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had planned on her staying his house-slave, but I had a different idea. The end result of this story will still be the same though. That's why there was no surprise in this chapter, though there will be that same surprise in a future chapter somewhere down the line. Although Bakura/Malik weren't a part of this chapter, nor will they be in the next, they are still important to the story, so fear not. Please review and I'll see you in the next installment. ^^ 


	9. Chapter Nine

Bound  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Each woman turned to stare as Anzu was escorted into the Pleasure Ladies' quarters by the guard. He ushered her in quickly and left just as fast. Anzu acknowledged each lady with a look that clearly said 'I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-any-rude-assumptions.' She had an inkling of a feeling that everyone present knew where she had been for the past week.  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Anzu was relieved to see Mahalah rushing up to her side. She gripped her in a tight hug and then drew her back, inspecting every inch of her for any proof of harm being done to her.  
  
"I was so worried, Anzu. Was it awful?" the older woman asked hesitantly, as if fearing the answer. Anzu was surprised, but hid it well.  
  
"It really wasn't all that bad. All I had to do was house-cleaning and cooking," she paused and glanced around at everyone, "What did you all think I had to do?" Realization dawned on her, and Anzu's face flushed furiously. She placed her hands on her hips with a slightly angry look on her face and informed everyone, "To answer your unasked question, I'll still be a dancer and not a concubine."  
  
Mahalah had the good graces to blush. "I wasn't judging you, hun; I was only worried. I'm glad to know that you were untouched." Some of the women welcomed Anzu back politely, others returned to what they had been doing. However, one girl sauntered up to Anzu and Mahalah haughtily. She smirked mercilessly for a few moments before finally speaking.  
  
"So, the Great Pharaoh wouldn't have an ugly bitch like you?"  
  
"Back off, Teneia. He won't have you either," Mahalah replied sharply. Anzu sighed in an exaggerated bored tone and waited expectantly for the retort that was sure to come. Teneia wasn't one to disappoint; she snarled and Anzu envisioned her baring her claws.  
  
"It's because you look so young, dear," she told Anzu with false sweetness, "Why, you look like a mere child."  
  
Anzu sighed and took on the look of one who was hopeless and depressed. "Oh, I know. People constantly tell me how young I look. You don't have that problem, do you?" she asked Teneia innocently. The raven-haired woman made an unpleasant screeching noise. The few women watching the 'show' taking place wondered if the snobbish lady might try to hit Anzu. She didn't, miraculously, but instead did an about-face and stalked off angrily.  
  
"Priceless," Mahalah commented, once she was able to breathe without breaking into fits of laughter. She fell silent, however, when she noticed the fallen look on her friend's face.  
  
"Anzu, aren't you happy to be back here instead of with him?" she asked, not wanting to mention the man's name though it was obvious whom she referred to.  
  
"Yes, of course," Anzu replied absently. She refused to tell her friend that she felt abandoned by the Pharaoh's rejection. It seemed, even to her, completely ludicrous. She despised the man, but here she was feeling depressed over being 'thrown out.' It didn't sit well with her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is Anzu?" Jounouchi asked by way of greeting as he entered Yuugi's meeting room. He had actually been looking forward to chatting with the charming slave girl and was slightly disappointed to see that she was nowhere to be found. Anzu reminded him so much of his younger sister, but his sister had her husband now.  
  
"Not here. I made her go back to being a dancer," Yuugi snapped. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at the displeasure radiating off of his best friend. He seated himself across from him and made himself comfortable before continuing.  
  
"Call me crazy, but you don't seem too thrilled about it," he commented casually. He rested his hands on his lap and absently tapped his fingers.  
  
"She hated it here; it wasn't my idea to send her back," Yuugi admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Ah... so that explains it," Jounouchi said, everything coming together for him. He studied his friend for a minute before asking seriously, "You aren't really that upset about it are you? I mean, I like Anzu, but I didn't think you did that much. I thought you were only interested in a little challenge?"  
  
Yuugi seemed to be upset by his friend's probing, so Jounouchi wisely remained silent until his Pharaoh chose to speak.  
  
"Ra, I don't know! She's an enigma! She disrespects me without a care to the consequences. Not that I've done anything about those countless occurences anyway..." he trailed off with a sardonic shake of his head.  
  
The blond man across from him chuckled. "It sounds to me like you're actually interested in her if what you say is true! But you let her go back, didn't you?"  
  
Jounouchi left that last question hanging, and he stood to leave the room. Yuugi said not a word as he contemplated the question himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Mahalah hated when she had to be the bearer of bad news. Even though the problem -- whatever it may be -- wasn't her fault, the reciever still looked at her as if Mahalah, herself, had been the one to deliver the blow. In all actuality, all she was doing was being the messenger girl. She approached Anzu as slowly as possible.  
  
"Anzu, I'm so sorry," she began on an apologetic note. "I tried to get you out of it, I really did! But they said you have to!"  
  
The younger brunette laughed, a sound that was sweet to Mahalah's ears, and said, "Don't apologize for something that's probably not your fault. Now tell me what I have to do!" Her eyes twinkled with amusement. Mahalah stood before her feeling quite embarrassed for a few minutes before she regained her composure.  
  
"Oh. Yes, you're right. I guess it really isn't my fault." Anzu nodded reassuringly and she continued, "They said you have to dance tonight." The older woman felt a pain in her gut for her young friend when she saw the look of dismay cross her face though she tried to hide it.  
  
"Anzu, even if it isn't my fault, I am sorry that I couldn't get you out of it," she said sadly. Anzu waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Oh, nonsense, nonsense. It's perfectly fine! I'll go get ready." With a smile that was almost a little too forced, she stood and made her way over to the clothing room to pick out her dancing costume for the night. About halfway to the room, she glanced back over her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad I have you for a friend."  
  
Mahalah returned the smile. "Right back at you."  
  
~*~  
  
Yuugi sat brooding in his throne, wanting to be anywhere but there. All he wanted was to be alone in his sleeping chamber, laying on the feathered bed, and staring at absolutely nothing. But no, as was the custom for every evening, he had to be entertaining his guests in the Great Hall, listening to the same old insolent chatter, watching the same old routine taking place before his very sore eyes.  
  
"I can tell you're thrilled to be here," Jounouchi said suggestively. Yuugi glared at him.  
  
"Someday I'll make you Pharaoh, so that I can have my solitude."  
  
Jounouchi chuckled and glanced around at all of the guests talking. "That doesn't sound like the little boy I grew up with who used to say that he couldn't wait for his 'old man' to be out of the picture, so that he could be the most powerful man in Egypt."  
  
"That boy is dead," came the flat answer. It startled Jounouchi somewhat, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He looked up, as did everyone else, as the dancing girls entered the room. He groaned to himself and made a mental note to strangle whoever ordered Anzu to dance tonight. Yuugi stiffened visibly next to him.  
  
Unfortunately, Teneia was not among the dancers, so there was absolutely nothing to distract Yuugi from the brunette who was obviously trying hard not to look at him as she made her way around the large room. Jounouchi wasn't sure that even Teneia could distract him now. Yuugi's interest was starting to border on obsession. He looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Yuugi was clenching and unclenching his fist, glaring bullets at the girl who still refused to meet his gaze. Jounouchi looked around. Mai, Shizuka, Otogi, nor anyone else for that matter, seemed to notice the Pharaoh's displeasure.  
  
"The little bitch won't even look at me," he growled. Jounouchi began to stand up.  
  
"I'll make her leave, Yuugi," he told him and prepared to walk down the platform steps which held the throne.  
  
"No," Yuugi said loudly, drawing the attention of almost everyone present. Jounouchi hesitantly stopped and asked Yuugi if he was sure.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sick of being here anyway," he said angrily. He tore his thin crown away from his forehead and threw it onto his throne. All of the guests watched him wide-eyed as he stormed out of the throne room. Jounouchi turned his penetrating gaze on Anzu, and she looked down shamefully, knowing full well that the Pharaoh's upset attitude stemmed entirely from her.  
  
~*~  
  
Jounouchi paid the guards who opened the Pleasure Ladies' grand doors no heed. He walked swiftly inside, his eyes scanning the room as he did. They instantly fell on the delicate girl sitting, as always, by the window. He ignored the muffled whispers from the other ladies as he passed them. Their eyes covered him from head to toe shamelessly. Gaining the favor of a man such as he would be almost as good as gaining the favor of the Pharaoh himself. Jounouchi stopped abruptly in front of Anzu, causing her to look up.  
  
"Anzu, I am not saying that he was in the right, but must you have been so adamant to not even look at him once?" he asked sharply, getting straight to the point without even a greeting. He grasped Anzu by the arm and pulled her to her feet. She opened her mouth to protest, but one look from him silenced her. She had never seen him this way and was, needless to say, a little frightened.  
  
She said not a word the entire trip to his chambers, and neither did he. It was not until she had been pushed down onto his velvety-soft floor did he even look at her for that matter.  
  
She held her tongue while she waited for him to say something to her. "I like you, Anzu, I really do," he started, "but Yuugi is my best friend and I will not see him upset like this."  
  
"But he's the one who threw me out!" Anzu protested hotly. Jounouchi's features softened.  
  
"Yes, he did, but he would not have done so if you had not told him that you hated him. You have to realize that he is the Pharaoh; he has never been disprected, and he certainly has never had anyone even imply that they might dislike him in the very least. That is high treason! You could be dead right now!"  
  
Anzu looked away. "I don't care. I would be treated better in death than I am while I'm alive," she replied softly. She felt the floor sink in ever so slightly as he sat down next to her. He sighed.  
  
"Well, I have to tell you that you must really be something to still be breathing after all that you've done to him." He held up his hand to stop her defensive retort that was sure to come. "Not that I'm saying that he hasn't wronged you in any way."  
  
"I won't show him respect until he shows me respect," she said matter-of-factly. He nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"I suppose that I don't blame you for feeling that way, though you are brave for having that outlook on it." He eyed her for a minute, then grinned. "Have you always been so haughty?"  
  
Anzu laughed, still a lovely sound to his ears, and replied, "Yes. My mother used to tell me it was my right, but I still don't know what she meant by that."  
  
"That's a new one! It's your right." He snorted sarcastically. She giggled and shrugged.  
  
"You're so nice. It's hard to believe that you're friends with someone like the Pharaoh," she told him seriously. He shook his head.  
  
"It's not hard to believe if you get to know him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yuugi doesn't like what he walks in on. Yuugi and Anzu come to an agreement. Isis accidently sees her brother and Bakura. Yuugi finds out some bad news concerning Anzu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, not that long of a chapter, but I tried! The next one I'll try to make longer. Anyone have a guess of what the bad news will be? ^~ Please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done! ^^ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Bound  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu held her stomach in pain as she fell over onto her side, choking with laughter. Everytime she would start to regain her composure, Jounouchi would say something else to start up her laughter again. He was only chuckling, but she could barely contain herself!  
  
"The Lady Mai is lucky to have a man like you!" she choked out between giggles. He had told her of his long-time love of Mai and how he had finally got up the nerve to tell her. Anzu wasn't surprised that Mai told him that she returned that love. Lord Jounouchi was a splendid person; how could anyone not love him back?  
  
"No, I am the lucky one," he said soberly. She smiled engagingly at him and stood.  
  
"I should probably be going back to the... to our quarters," she ground out, unable to admit to herself where she was staying. A lot of good that did considering he already knew. He decided not to point that out and simply nodded.  
  
"I'll call for the guard to escort you," he replied. She stared at him for a long moment before finally stepping up and wrapping her arms around him. He stood still in surprise for a moment before returning the embrace.  
  
"Thank you for being so nice to me," she whispered. He smiled against her chocolate hair.  
  
"You're so much like my little sister. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here. You're welcome to my chambers whenever you deem necessary," he told her sincerely.  
  
At that moment, Jounouchi's one superior in Egypt chose to enter his chambers.  
  
"Jounouchi, I was wondering--" Yuugi stopped abruptly as he eyed Anzu and Jounouchi breaking out of a hug. Jounouchi stared at him expectantly with a big smile on his face. Yuugi's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"What are you doing? Why is she here?" he asked without even looking at Anzu. The slave girl bristled defensively and said goodbye to Jounouchi. She brushed past the Pharaoh, paying him the same courtesy that he paid her by not sparing him a glance.  
  
"Did you need something?" Jounouchi asked while offering Yuugi a fresh pear. He brushed it aside and looked pointedly at Jounouchi.  
  
"Why was she in here and why were you hugging her?" he asked harshly. Jounouchi raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous because we're friends. Now that's just ridiculous," he said flatly.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Yuugi snapped.  
  
"Right," the other man replied, trying hard to suppress the grin that threatened to surface. Jounouchi sat down on the comfy seat and motioned for Yuugi to do the same. He did so, if a little grudgingly.  
  
"When I stumbled upon your little 'scene,' I had come to ask you a favor. I don't know if I want to now though," Yuugi said with a childish pout.  
  
Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "What favor?"  
  
"I wanted you to find out about the girl's cousin and also if she has any friends here."  
  
Jounouchi looked uncertain. "Well, there is one woman she speaks of who is a concubine, but I hear nothing of anyone else. And her cousin is supposed to be working in the fields from what she knows."  
  
Yuugi contemplated this. "Good. Find out about this woman and her cousin then."  
  
Jounouchi nodded. He led Yuugi to the door and also left, himself, to bid his tasks.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later found Yuugi in a small meeting room, reclining on his cushioned seat comfortably while he waited for a guard to bring the girl to him. Two servant women fanned him against the warm summer air, but he still had a thin layer of perspiration gracing his forehead. In truth, it wasn't from the smoldering heat, but rather from his nervousness. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It was simply ludicrous! He was the most powerful man in Egypt. Far be it for this mere slave to have any sort of hold on him!  
  
He waved the fanning girls away when the guard entered with Anzu behind him. He grinned at her obvious displeasure. It was apparent that she was not happy to be near him again. When they both stood before him, he dismissed the guard and everyone else in the room. A few minutes later, they were finally alone, and he motioned wordlessly for her to sit down next to him.  
  
"I'll stand if it's fine. Your highness," she sneered the last two words. "You're brave to dismiss everyone. What if I was hiding a dagger?"  
  
He gazed up and down her form purposefully. Her tight bodice left little room for anything besides her body. "Where would you put it?" he asked with a smirk. He didn't wait for her response, but instead began explaining why he had requested her presence there.  
  
"I am willing to accept you back as my houseservant--" he stopped upon noticing the seething look her features were taking on. He swallowed his pride regrettably. "What I mean to say is, will you become my houseservant again... under certain circumstances?"  
  
She glared at him suspiciously. "Certain circumstances?" she echoed.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Since you seem to be lonely during the day, you would have a companion of my choosing. She would help you complete your duties each day, as well."  
  
Anzu's eyes widened in slight surprise. "You would do that for me?" He nodded casually.  
  
She considered how much she disliked her current dancing duties in comparison to her household duties she had taken up briefly in the Pharaoh's chambers. She wouldn't see Mahalah again, but at least she would have someone else to talk to during the day. Finally she nodded. "I cannot complain about such an arrangement. I accept."  
  
~*~  
  
Jounouchi waited patiently as one of the guards skimmed through his long list, looking for Honda's name. Finally he stopped and pointed at the paper, showing it to his superior. Jounouchi nodded solemnly and turned away, not at all liking this turn of events. Oh, well. He still had to stop by the Pleasure Ladies' quarters and speak to the woman.  
  
Approaching the Pleasure Ladies' quarters about ten minutes later, he entered with an attitude expected of someone who wasn't too happy. He glanced around for Anzu, but didn't think much about it when he didn't see her.  
  
"Tell me of a woman who has befriended the dancer girl, Anzu," he snapped at the nearest lady. She hesitated and cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
"The concubine, Mahalah, is the only one I know of who is especially close to Anzu," the young blonde said quietly. She pointed to Mahalah who was bathing in the small pool in the center of the room. Jounouchi approached her, keeping his eyes to the side modestly.  
  
"Mahalah?" he questioned and she nodded in confirmation, grabbing a fluffy towel and stepping out of the pool. She wrapped it tightly around her and gave him the okay to look at her directly.  
  
"I thank you for being modest, even to a slave with my occupation," she said appreciatively.  
  
"A respectful man would not take advantage of such a situation," he replied seriously.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked while walking behind the changing the changing curtains. She emerged wearing a pale yellow dress, quite simply since she wasn't expecting to work that night.  
  
"You are a friend of Anzu?" he asked and she nodded. He leaned in to whisper to her. "Not to frighten you -- you haven't done anything wrong -- but the Pharaoh wishes to speak to you."  
  
Mahalah's eyes widened in shock and she shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't do anything! Is he going to have me killed?" she asked frantically. He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Relax. I said you didn't do anything. He only wants to talk to you; you're not in any danger," he soothed and she visibly relaxed at the reassurance. He stood up and held out his young. She accepted it after a moment and allowed him to lead her out.  
  
Five minutes later found her sitting in a small meeting room with Jounouchi. She fidgeted nervously on the cushioned seat as they waited for Yuugi to join them. As if on cue, the Pharaoh entered at that moment. Mahalah made a choking sound and dropped to her knees, pressing her nose to the floor.  
  
"She's a lot different from Anzu, isn't she?" Yuugi asked Jounouchi, only half serious. Jounouchi chuckled and sat down as Yuugi did.  
  
"You may rise and seat yourself before me," he told Mahalah and she slowly did as he told her. She made it a point to never once look him in the eye.  
  
"The cousin?" Yuugi asked quietly, and Jounouchi shook his head. Mahalah heard the Pharaoh curse softly under his breath, but she hadn't a clue what they were talking about. Then he turned a brilliant smile on her causing her to fidget quite nervously.  
  
"How are you about household duties?"  
  
The question caught her off-guard. She paused dumbfoundedly. "W-Well, I-I suppose I do quite well, my lord Pharaoh."  
  
He nodded thoughtfully. "And you cook?"  
  
She nodded whole-heartedly. "Yes, lord Pharaoh. I love to cook."  
  
"Good! You start immediately!" he exclaimed as if that explained everything. Mahalah looked to Jounouchi for help.  
  
"Ah, I didn't quite get to the point of your requested visit, Yuugi," he muttered quietly. Realization dawned in Yuugi's eyes.  
  
"I see. Mahalah, is it?" he didn't pause for her confirmation, "I am changing your Palace duties from Pleasure Lady to my second household servant."  
  
Mahalah's eyes widened in astonishment. She knew that she would be switched from her Pleasure Lady duties sometime soon due to her tender age of thirty-two, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined ever getting promoted to such an honorific duty.  
  
"I'm honored! Thank you, oh Great Pharaoh!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees once again in thankfulness. He nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"You will be shown to my quarters, where my first household servant will be waiting to greet you, and begin immediately," he told her before rising from his seat. He motioned for a guard to bring Mahalah to his living quarters, bid her and Jounouchi good-bye and left the room. As Mahalah walked behind the guard towards Yuugi's chambers, she couldn't help but marvel at the rich paintings and glorious tapestries of Egyptian life that began to get more frequent as they neared his living area of the Great Palace. She mused briefly about who might be his new household servant after Anzu, but didn't think too much on it.  
  
When she and the rough-looking guard finally reached their destination, she was ushered inside quickly, for the guard wished to return to his regular day duties. She stopped a step inside the door and stared dazedly around her at the marvelous interior decorating. The plush cushioned floor warmed her bare toes as she slowly stepped further into the main room. After a few minutes of inspecting her new living area, she was startled by the voice of a young woman.  
  
"Mahalah?"  
  
She whirled around. "Anzu?!"  
  
"You're my new companion?" Anzu asked excitedly, running up to her friend.  
  
"I... I guess so!" she replied, hugging the younger woman.  
  
"When he told me he was getting me a companion to keep me from being lonely, I figured he would find me someone really drab!"  
  
Mahalah pulled her back. "You mean he put me here just because you were lonely?" she asked in disbelief. "Wow... I could be killed for saying this, but you have some sort of a hold on him!" She giggled. Anzu looked confused.  
  
"Do you really think so?" she asked quietly. Mahalah simply shrugged.  
  
The two spent the next hour chatting and discussing their daily duties and how they would be split up. They both quieted upon hearing the main room doors open and close. Mahalah rose from the kitchen table to greet their master, but Anzu didn't follow. They both joined her again a few moments later. Anzu stood as they entered, but showed no other sign of respect. Mahalah shook her head, but Yuugi didn't seem to care, or if he did, he didn't voice or show his displeasure.  
  
"Dinner is cooking," Anzu said. Yuugi was surprised to not hear any malice in her voice. Well, he mused to himself, maybe getting this other woman was a good idea afterall. He decided that he had better tell Anzu the bad news before he became too much a coward about it.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Anzu, there is something I should tell you about your cousin." Oh, damn it all, she didn't look nervous that something might have happened. She looked happy... like something good had happened. "He... he has gone on to live nearer to our lord Ra." Her face dropped and she lost her voice momentarily.  
  
If he hadn't expected him, it would have startled him to hear her break down into tears. She sobbed loudly and neither Yuugi or Mahalah could find it in their hearts to say anything worthy to her. No matter what they said or did, it wouldn't bring her only family back.  
  
"Oh, by the gods, now I'm really alone!" she wailed hysterically. She slumped down onto the dining room floor, burying her face deep within her tear-damp hands. Mahalah knelt down next to her.  
  
"You're not alone. I'm here with you," she said soothingly and glanced up at Yuugi.  
  
"Yes, and I am here, too," he said which earned him a surprised stare from both women present. Anzu continued to cry, but her sobs had lightened somewhat. Mahalah rubbed her back softly.  
  
"May I..." Mahalah started.  
  
"Yes," Yuugi cut in. "Bring her to her room for the remainder of the night. The older woman smiled thankfully, promised to finish their duties before she went to sleep, and walked Anzu into hers and Mahalah's shared room.  
  
~*~  
  
Isis walked into one of the sacrificial chambers and stopped quickly upon spotting her younger brother conversing quietly with the white-haired temple servant, Bakura. She stifled a gasp and quickly left the room unnoticed. There had to be something going on for her prideful brother to speak with a lowly servant. She hesitated to admit to herself that it was exactly as the High Priest had said it was.  
  
She knew that she owed him an apology, and left to find him to do just that. Something also needed to be done about Malik and Bakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Isis and Seto talk about what to do concerning Malik and Bakura. Anzu has another dream, this one a little more clear, which leads to an idea on Yuugi's part. Yuugi's birthday is now a month away and more preparations are made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Honda. It had to be done though. XD Bakura plays a larger part of the next story and I'm going to go out on a limb and hope I don't get flamed for the idea I put him into. Please review and I'll see ya'll next time! ^^ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bound  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Someone e-mailed me a few days ago asking me what Yami Yuugi's and Seto's names were in their previous Egyptian lives. Yami Yuugi was Atemu (Japanese spelling) or Atem (Egyptian spelling). Seto was Set or Seth, depending on which Egyptian spelling you use. The reason I do not use their Egyptian names in this story is because not everyone knows their names, hence this e-mail for example. If it bothers anyone, you can just pretend I wrote Atem instead of Yuugi, but I won't change it and confuse the majority of the readers. I'm also going to answer a few unasked questions because I know, sooner or later, *someone* will just have to ask. -_- 1. Kisara does not exist in this story. Seto/Isis! Read the manga if you want Seto/Kisara. 2. Yuugi will not die in this story. I'm not an idiot; I know he dies for the seal, but the sealing is not a main part of this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
---  
  
"Jhanu'n (Jah-NOO-un)! Look at her! Do you not love her at all?!" Anzu's mother shouted, pointing a furious finger at their toddler daughter. Little Anzu was too busy tugging at the gold band on her wrist to notice that she was the focus of attention. Her innocent ears were much used to the yelling that took place between her parents; as such, she didn't believe that anything was wrong.  
  
"I do not have time for a weak daughter! Leave my home and do not come back, woman!" Jhanu'n retorted cruelly. Anzu's mother gasped, and after a moment's time of shock, she bent down to retrieve her daughter and stormed out of the house with nothing but the clothes on their backs.  
  
---  
  
Anzu shot awake, wiping the sweat from her brow with haste. She shivered in spite of the sweat covering her body. With a heavy sigh, she rested her head against the feathered pillow and attempted sleep once more.  
  
---  
  
"Father!" Anzu cried out from her place in her mother's arms. Why wouldn't her father look at her? Why was her mother taking her away? Her young mind couldn't register what was happening.  
  
"Father!" she screamed out once more, hot tears pouring down her pudgy cheeks, as the bald man, the one who helped bring her into such a cruel world, turned his back on her and entered his home.  
  
---  
  
This time when the usually high-spirited woman awoke, it wasn't in silence. She sobbed frightfully, trying with much difficulty to quiet herself. Mahalah was still sleeping soundly on the small floor mattress beside hers. Anzu stumbled out from underneath her blanket and out into the hallway. She knew not which direction she headed until she found herself in the meeting room. She flung herself back against the wall as her body racked with sobs.  
  
Oh, by the Gods, that horrible man that frequented her nightmares... that Egyptian... he was her father! Her true father was not Hebrew. She was not a half-breed. She was a full-blooded Egyptian! Honda hadn't truly been her cousin, not in blood at least... What would she do? It wouldn't do her any good now. She was a servant.  
  
She knew she must have jumped a foot in the air when the approaching footsteps from the hallway startled her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Yuugi asked slightly surprised. A loud sob that she was holding escaped Anzu's lips as she threw herself into his arms. It didn't matter that she was life-or-death clinging to a man she despised, a man who was responsible for her lack of freedom. She needed comfort, and it didn't matter from whom she received it.  
  
Yuugi paused with surprise as the younger woman held tight to his waist. Without clothing on his chest, he was completely aware of the wetness running down his torso due to her tears. He could hardly register that the woman that seemed to hate him so much was now clinging desperately to him as if he were her last lifeline. Finally, he wrapped his bronzed arms around her shoulders.  
  
"It's all right," he whispered, not quite sure what to do.  
  
"Jhanu'n's so horrible! He just can't be my father!" she cried. He looked down at her bowed head confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked gently, trying not to frighten her anymore. Mission failed. She chose that moment to come back to reality about just who it was she was clinging to. She gasped audibly and pushed away from him.  
  
"You pig! How dare you try to take advantage of me?!" she screeched. Yuugi's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms.  
  
"I would tell you that you flung yourself at me, girl," he said flatly. She glared angrily at him.  
  
"That gives you no right to embrace me so!"  
  
He brushed past her into the eating area and proceeded to pour himself a goblet of water. "Listen, wench, you wrapped your own arms around me first. If you don't want to remember that little part of it, then suit yourself. Go back to your room; you've probably awoken that poor friend of yours with your loud harpy-screeching."  
  
She ground her teeth together and about-faced. His eyes followed her all of the way to her room, but she didn't once look back. He smirked. It was about time that he finally got one up on her. How very amusing. He took a sip of his water and ran his free hand across his warm torso where he could still feel her body heat. Now that he was alone, his mind wandered to her hysterical ranting.  
  
Jhanu'n? That name didn't sound Hebrew. He thought it sounded more Egyptian than anything, yet she had said her father was a Hebrew. She also seemed much too upset about the fact that this man was her father, and she almost seemed... shocked. Yuugi decided that he had some investigating to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Jounouchi grinned and waved at his sister who was busying herself with the making of the guest list of the Pharaoh's birthday party with his soon-to-be wife, Mai.  
  
The two women had worked diligently for the past month, along with the help of himself and Otogi, on the preparations for the Pharaoh's twentieth birthday. Jounouchi knew that Yuugi would be appreciative of their hard work no matter what, but Shizuka and Mai wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
He stood from the bench he was resting on. Yuugi had given him the task of locating an Egyptian man named Jhanu'n, and since neither knew anything about the man, it wouldn't be an easy task. Jounouchi didn't mind though; he knew that if Yuugi asked him a favor personally, it was very important. He slowly sauntered out of the throne room, contemplating where he would being his search first.  
  
~*~  
  
Isis waited patiently for Seto to join her. He always retired to the same room at the same time each night to recite his nightly thanksgiving to the gods. Isis usually paid her thanks in her personal room, so it wasn't unusual that Seto was surprised to find her there when he finally entered.  
  
He waited for her to speak. She cleared her throat and decided the best method of apology was to just come right out with it.  
  
"I'm sorry. You were right about my brother."  
  
Seto nodded slightly. "I regret that you had to find out," he responded. She eyed him warily and he held out a hand to her, putting her fears of any anger to rest. She allowed him to pull her into an embrace.  
  
"What shall we do?" she questioned quietly. He placed his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"They need to be separated. We'll have to request to have Bakura moved to another duty away from the temple," he replied. She nodded against his chest, happy to be back in his good graces and vice-versa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Jounouchi is able to locate Anzu's true father. Anzu gets a little insight that maybe Yuugi isn't so bad. Bakura gets placed into his new occupation away from Malik. A plot is set in motion against Anzu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So now we know the truth about Anzu's heritage. We'll see what happens next. Don't forget to review! ^^ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Bound  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jounouchi had just arrived at Yuugi's quarters with some 'requested news.' Anzu hadn't a clue what the two men were conversing about so secretively in the eating room, but she had gotten the clear hint that it was indeed that, a secret. She dutifully wiped down the stone food-preparation table with a wet cloth, spending more time than was necessary while she desperately tried to hear what Yuugi and Jounouchi were talking about in the next room over.  
  
She knew it wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't help her nosiness. She knew that Mahalah would have been interested, too, had she been present. She grinned, imagining the older woman straining her pretty ears to hear what was being said. The blonde was just that type. Unfortunately, Mahalah was in the royal garden, plucking ripe fruits and vegetables for upcoming meals. She wasn't allowed to actually prepare the meals, but she loved to select the ingredients since she loved cooking. Naturally, one had to be extremely trustworthy to be able to prepare the Pharaoh's meals; anyone could poison him if they so desired.  
  
That was something that shocked Anzu just the other day. Normally, a servant was called in before each meal to test the food before the Pharaoh was allowed to eat it. However, Yuugi had waved off the servant a few days prior and had simply eaten the food without doubting Anzu. He had been quite nonchalant about it, but inside, Anzu had swelled with joy. Now that was something new. She was still contemplating why she had cared that he had trusted her with his life in that certain instance, but she felt funny inside whenever she thought too much on it.  
  
She was ripped violently out of her thoughts when Yuugi's main door busted open forcefully. She stepped into the eating room, her curiosity now overwhelming her, and stopped short at the sight of a dying soldier who had stumbled into the dining area. Yuugi and Jounouchi had jumped to their feet, Jounouchi running to the soldier's side.  
  
"What has happened, soldier?!" Jounouchi shouted. The soldier's horrific wound had blood pouring out of his chest at an alarming rate. His blood pooled on the marbled floor, seeping into Jounouchi's sandals. The blood began making its way further, causing Anzu to slowly step backwards in a shocked state. Yuugi noticed her and effortlessly lifted her onto the table to keep her feet from touching the crimson floor. Anzu noted that his own feet had already been bloodied, but he either hadn't noticed or didn't care.  
  
"They... they're g-going to take the ite--" The soldier's sentence was never to be finished, however. His heart ceased beating and he slumped to the floor in a bloody mass.  
  
The dining room became even more crowded when two guards burst onto the scene, huffing for their breaths.  
  
"My Pharaoh, we apologize! We tried to stop him from running into your chambers!" one of them exclaimed, eying the bloody corpse still on the floor.  
  
Yuugi turned to Anzu and gently lifted her into his arms. He walked into the meeting room and set her down, far away from the blood. Finally, he walked back into the dining room and glared at the two guards who were shifting nervously under his penetrating gaze.  
  
"Obviously," Yuugi ground out, "it was important else he wouldn't have strained himself so; you should have assisted him. Carry him out of here and prepare for a mummification ceremony!"  
  
The guards flustered at Yuugi's harsh command and quickly jumped to do his bidding. Jounouchi came up beside Yuugi and stared at the nameless soldier.  
  
"What do you think he was trying to tell us?" he asked and the Pharaoh shook his head in reply.  
  
"I don't know. We had best be on our guard though." Just then he looked over at Anzu who had remained completely silent throughout the ordeal.  
  
"Does blood disturb you?" Yuugi asked softly. She focused her gaze on him and shook her head.  
  
"No, I was just surprised. That poor man..." she trailed off, once again looking at the dead man who was currently being carried off by the two guards. Yuugi agreed with a somber nod of his head.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Anzu was informed by Jounouchi and Yuugi that her biological father had been found. Her first reaction had been extreme anger that they had interfered and even more anger over the fact that Yuugi had 'taken advantage' of her rambling that night she had found out who her real father was.  
  
Nevertheless, as the day wore on, she had become exceedingly curious about Jhanu'n. Yuugi had been quite smug indeed when she had requested permission to go see her father. He had offered to have someone escort her, but she had ardently refused that notion. She wanted to do this on her own; confront her past by herself.  
  
As she approached the decently-sized home of Jhanu'n, she mused over the information that Jounouchi had given her about her father. He still lived alone though he kept a few women of the oldest profession at times. Anzu snorted disdainfully. The man in her nightmares did certainly seem the type to have whores living with him for short periods of time every now and then. Anzu learned that she had a few bastard siblings with whereabouts unknown; they were not full-blooded Egyptian, however. He was nearing forty summers of age. He was a prominent blacksmith with a fairly decent fortune -- not enough to live in the Great Palace though. Jounouchi had told Anzu that Jhanu'n had no clue that he had been searched out and so should be thoroughly surprised to have his daughter show up on his doorstep.  
  
Anzu hesitated, then knocked on the stone door. She was about to leave after a few minutes of waiting, but finally a petite woman, a servant, she guessed, opened the door a crack. Anzu noted that the woman didn't seem at all welcoming.  
  
"I am here to speak with Jhanu'n," Anzu supplied after a moment of silence. The slave woman sneered, but allowed Anzu to enter. Anzu fought back the urge to pinch her nose at the putrid smell that enveloped the home. After being shown to the waiting room, she seated herself and waited patiently.  
  
After five minutes, she rolled her eyes inwardly at her father's rudeness to keep a guest waiting so long; nonetheless, he entered moments later with a look of pure boredom on his face. He was just as he appeared in her nightmares, and she fought her anger down. He didn't seem to recognize Anzu at all, and she couldn't really blame him. He hadn't seen her since she was a toddler, and the only resemblance she bore to her mother was her eyes. Anzu momentarily wondered where her chestnut hair came from; a grandparent, perhaps.  
  
"Who are you?" Jhanu'n asked bluntly. Anzu stood and approached him, stopping about five feet from him.  
  
"I'm Anzu, your daughter."  
  
Her father's eyes widened considerably, and in that moment, Anzu felt pride like no other for being able to make her father so shocked. Damn, if he didn't deserve it after what he had done to her and her mother. The bastard.  
  
"I know no daughter," he finally replied in a clipped tone. Anzu shook her head, not allowing her emotions to overtake her.  
  
"Mayhap you do not know of a daughter now, but you did once," she paused at his blank expression, "Surely you remember. Afterall, you left her and your wife to the elements when you kicked them out of your home fifteen summers ago."  
  
Jhanu'n's eyes narrowed at her hateful and accusatory tone. His gaze slid over her features briefly, noting her attire and bare feet.  
  
"You are obviously naught but a slave -- still worthless, just as you were when you were my daughter. Leave me now," he told her. She nodded, yet didn't say a word to him as she left his home. She was afraid that the tears that would surely fall in front of him. She couldn't allow him to see how much he hurt her.  
  
When she reached the Great Palace again, a guard was already waiting to escort her back to the Pharaoh's quarters. She truly didn't need an escort, but she appreciated that Yuugi was willing to give her one.  
  
Upon entering his quarters, Anzu saw Yuugi sitting in the meeting room. Had he been waiting for her? For some odd reason, her sorrow and anger at her father was gone for a few moments as she relished in the idea that the most powerful man in Egypt had been waiting for her when she was sure he had much more important things to do. He stood and she approached him and she bowed her head respectfully to him. He raised an eyebrow at her show of respect -- a rarity -- but didn't say anything about it.  
  
"I'm only a worthless slave," she answered his unasked question. Yuugi's magenta eyes glowed angrily.  
  
"He said...? I would have him regret those words," the Pharaoh ground out and Anzu was certain that he was fully prepared to back up his threat. She held up a hand in a stopping motion.  
  
"No, he was right. I am just a slave," she said quietly and walked across the room to the one she and Mahalah shared. Yuugi stared after, his anger brewing inside of him. He didn't understand why he felt so defensive over his house-servant, but he knew that insulting her was almost as bad as insulting himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura growled at the two guards who held his arms tightly as they escorted him to his new 'duties,' whatever those might be. The High Priest and High Priestess had apparently been worried about a potentially dangerous relationship between himself and the younger priest, Malik. They had implied as much when they had two guards drag him out of the temple, telling him that he would be "set into new duties away from Malik."  
  
Malik had objected to the separation, but had been quieted quickly by his sister's fierce scolding. Malik had given Bakura a look that clearly said "I'll see you again."  
  
He didn't doubt that Malik would find him, wherever he was taken. Bakura only hoped that he wouldn't be taken to an outside task. Anything would do, just not the fields or working on the buildings!  
  
When he and the guards finally reached their destination (within the Palace much to his relief), he was shoved into a spacious room of assorted colors and pillows. The room smelled of sweet honey and rosemary. The large bathing pool in the center of the room looked absolutely splendid and welcoming with its lilac pads floating on it and perfectly fluffy cloths surrounding it. All in all, the room was wonderful and reminded him of the Great Palace Pleasure Ladies' quarters except for one thing:  
  
The room was filled with gorgeous, half-naked... men.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't care what you have to do; just do it!" the woman shrieked angrily, her face flustering like a ripe tomato. The man sitting across from her raised an eyebrow in an unaffected manner. He had dealt with her kind plenty of times. Her anger meant nothing to him. He had been in his sort of business for many of his thirty-six years; he had first gotten into it at the tender age of twelve due to his older brother.  
  
"Hn," came his short and final reply. He stood calmly from his seat and exited the small and enclosed room. The woman glared after him, silently threatening him. He was supposed to be the best assassin in the land. Ra only knew how many favors she had given him to get him to agree to help her. She knew that the next time the Pleasure Ladies' guards tested the ladies, she would be moved to concubine, but she didn't care. This was worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Anzu is depressed about her father's rejection. Bakura isn't too happy about his new 'duties,' but he's cheered up a little by a visitor. The plan against Anzu is set into motion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another short chapter, but oh well. I'm busy. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I thought Yuugi was really sweet in this chapter. Don't forget to review... 'till next time! ^^ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bound  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mahalah patted Anzu's back sentimentally. She knew what it was like to be alone. Her parents had died when she was a child, much like Anzu, and she had no siblings to turn to, nor any welcoming relatives. She had survived well on her own for seven years until she was captured as a slave at the age of sixteen. She had been a temple slave for the first year, but had been moved to dancer status as her young beauty blossomed. Unlike the other girls, she hadn't been regretful of becoming a dancer; she made the best out of every situation life threw her way. "Don't fear, sweetling. You're too good for him anyway," she murmured softly. Anzu's shoulders shook with silent sobs. Mahalah felt even more pity for her since she wouldn't allow herself to audibly express her sadness and anger.  
  
"It is hard for me to believe that I actually care what he thinks. He abandoned me when I was just a small child! How could I think he would be sorry now?" Anzu spat, most of her anger directed at herself.  
  
Mahalah tsked. "He is a fool to reject such a wonderful daughter! He is not a father, so you should not consider him so." Mahalah looked up when she heard the main door open and close. She lifted Anzu's chin with a finger and wiped away one of her crystalline tears.  
  
"Dry your tears; he isn't worth it. I'll be right back," she said in a loving, yet commanding tone before rising to head towards the meeting room. However, Yuugi had already walked to the dining room and had stopped to stare at Anzu huddled on the floor.  
  
Mahalah bowed, and Yuugi asked, "Is she ill?"  
  
The older woman shook her head. "My Pharaoh, she is hurt about her father." Yuugi's eyes narrowed and his lips turned downward in a sneer.  
  
"He is a pitiful creature," Yuugi stated bluntly.  
  
Mahalah nodded in agreement. "Indeed, he is."  
  
"Anzu," Yuugi cleared his throat regally, "I assure you that your horrible father shall never be invited to court unless it is to issue him his punishment; he is disgraced."  
  
Mahalah fought back a grin at the young Pharaoh's methods. She knew he was trying to help Anzu's pride, yet she found the way he went about it nothing short of amusing. Anzu wiped at her eyes and stood up slowly. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better... both of you."  
  
Mahalah smiled gently. After Yuugi's bath was brought to him and he had already prepared and left for the midday meal in the great hall, Mahalah and Anzu returned to their daily duties, both glad to have something to keep their minds busy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura stared around him in both amazement and horror. A few of the other boys, mostly around his age, had stopped to stare at him appreciatively. However, most spared him a glance, but ignored him otherwise. If he wasn't so astonished, he would find the entire situation quite humorous. He was a manwhore.  
  
"You!" he pointed out one of the boys staring at him. The gorgeous ebony-haired, golden-eyed spectacle of complete bronzed male hesitated then approached Bakura.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a deep tone once he stood in front of his opposite in appearance, Bakura. There wasn't a thing feminine about the boy who Bakura guessed to be eighteen or nineteen. Damn, but he was beautiful. Bakura shook himself out of his stupor.  
  
"What is this? A damn man harem?!" he demanded though he already knew the answer. The boy covered his smiling mouth with a hand.  
  
"Women have needs, as well. Welcome," he said simply, lowering his hand to his side. Bakura sighed exaggeratedly.  
  
"So... what? Noblewomen call on us for a good romp in the sack?" he joked and the other man nodded soberly. Bakura shook his head bemusedly. "I never knew that there was a harem in the Palace for men..." he trailed off, looking around. "This is fucking ridiculous. Now I'm a damn pleasure slave."  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow curiously at Bakura's displeasure. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
Bakura scoffed. "Of course not!" He eyed the apparel of the other boys which was minimal at best. "I hope I'm not expected to clothe in practically nothing." Bakura didn't wait for an answer before he stalked off to the darkest corner of the room to sulk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Anzu spun around in a circle as she eyed the vegetable, fruit and herb garden amazedly. She didn't particularly love cooking or any ingredients dealing with it, but she loved nature. Since the glorious garden contained trees and plants of a non-food nature, she was in heaven. The Pharaoh had given her the task of collecting the dinner meal's ingredients.  
  
She was happy to admit to herself that they were really starting to get along well together. Sometimes if Yuugi was finished with his duties early, he would come back to his chambers in the evening and they would talk about minor and unimportant things. He still irritated her sometimes, but he was nice to talk to, as well.  
  
She waved over to a Palace servant who she had spoken with a few times when he helped the lady servants gather up the Pharaoh's laundry, bedding and so forth. He had taken to calling her Miss Anzu, a name that had made her blush profusely. She had politely reminded him that she was a servant, just as he was, but he insisted that she carried herself as a lady should.   
  
She crouched down next to a tomato plant and plucked a few especially ripe ones and put them in her basket. She walked a little further, gathering up a few spices and herbs along the way. After half an hour of gathering ingredients, she backed up against the Palace wall to take a small break.  
  
Just in time, she heard the swoosh of the wind as the boulder soared down towards her head. She hadn't even time to scream before she darted out of the way at the last minute. The boulder landed on her foot, however, which did indeed elicit a scream of pain from her lips. Her friend had spotted the whole incident and came running to her side. He struggled, but eventually got the boulder off of her foot.  
  
Amidst the tears streaming from her eyes, Anzu managed to look above her in time to see a shadow flee back inside the Palace. Her servant friend lifted her effortlessly into his arms and walked towards the Palace entrance, but she felt and saw no more as she fell into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.  
  
Anzu awoke what she figured to be a few minutes later to see the door to Yuugi's chambers being opened by Mahalah. The older lady let out a gasp of horror as she saw Anzu's half-conscious state.  
  
"My foot... it hurts," Anzu croaked out, her voice breaking at a high pitch. Mahalah ushered the servant inside where he deposited her gently onto Yuugi's plush couch.  
  
"Miss Anzu had a big rock felling on her foot," he said with downcast eyes. Mahalah ushered him back out, thanking him gratefully, before flocking back to Anzu's side in a motherly fashion. She examined Anzu's blue and swolen foot briefly.  
  
"My lord Pharaoh!" she called out as she ran into the dining room. He had just been finishing his midday meal. Mahalah had to restrain herself from dragging him to Anzu's side. When he questioned her on what was going on, she had only made a sound of desperation. His eyes widened as he spotted Anzu laying on his couch, cradling her foot and crying silently.  
  
"Fetch the physician," he ordered Mahalah. She wringed her hands as she ran out the door to do her bidding. Yuugi gently pried Anzu's hands away from her foot to examine it more closely.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, moving her hair away from her face.  
  
"Yuugi," she whispered. That she said his name so affectionately gave him pause. He felt his stomach flip over, but pressed on.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think someone tried to kill me. I saw a shadow after the boulder fell on me," she said in a barely audible volume. He sat back in shock.  
  
"A boulder? In the garden? What absurdity is this? Who would have cause to bring you harm?" he bombarded her. Anzu's head swarmed with the many questions, and she almost fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Anzu!" he shouted, shaking her slightly. Her head lolled back and forth, it throbbing with the pain stemming from her foot. As she stared into his violet-magenta eyes, the pain subsided for a few moments. She grasped his hand softly. He slowly leaned forward, and Anzu's heart caught in her throat. Her breathing sped up as his lips hovered dangerously close to her own. Fortunately, or unfortunately -- she wasn't quite sure -- the door burst open with a frazzled Mahalah and the physician in its wake.  
  
Yuugi stood and backed away to allow the physician access to Anzu's injured person. Anzu, on the other hand, spent the next five minutes calming her beating heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bakura drummed his fingers on his bare thigh in an attempt to slow his raging temper. He had insisted that he would simply not be wearing any type of minimal malewhore clothing. He simply would not! He glared down at his white apparel. It consisted of a short -- unbearably short -- kilt, and absolutely not a thing to cover his chest. He admitted to himself, albeit grudgingly, that a lot of the Egyptian male population didn't have any cloth covering their chests, but he usually did not fall into that category. He usually liked his robe just fine, thank you very much.  
  
He had already seen two ladies of apparently important stature stop by these secret-kept chambers to point out a fine piece of meat to entertain them for the evening. From what Bakura could gather, he was simply to remain as he was in case a lady should pick him out. What a joke. Male concubines. Why, the very idea was ludicrous.  
  
His eyes narrowed as a new lady looked his way, and his cruel gaze quickly turned her attentions elsewhere. And it was just as well. He certainly did not like being put up on the auction block, so to speak. He continued to drum his fingers irritably for the next two hours, glaring at any female who entered. His 'friend' from earlier had taken it upon himself to keep Bakura company. Bakura all but ignored him, however.  
  
After another thirty minutes, a familiar figure entered the 'whoring facilities,' as Bakura had begun referring to his new living quarters as. The dark boy seated next to Bakura gasped and quickly tapped Bakura on the shoulder.  
  
"That's the High Priestess Isis's brother!" he exclaimed in as quiet a whisper as he could manage. Bakura, however, had already noticed Malik. How could he not? "Oh, goodness! He's coming this way!" the boy continued excitedly. "He's never been here before, but I always thought he was magnificent when I first worked in the temples."  
  
Bakura stood to acknowledge Malik. He mustered up as much pride as he could to hide the fact that he was, in fact, extremely embarrassed about his mandatory attire. When the blond stopped before Bakura, he looked him up and down purposefully.  
  
"Mayhap I should leave you here and simply call on you every once in a while," Malik said seriously. Bakura resisted the urge to wring his neck.  
  
"Get me out of here," he ground out. Then he smiled maliciously. "Or if you would prefer me to be called upon by my various admirers?"  
  
The dark-haired boy still sitting on the floor looked between them curiously. Malik chuckled. "Don't make me jealous," he said with a grin. He took Bakura by the hand and led him out of the chambers. A few of the boys gawked at them as they passed by, some in jealousy of Bakura being taken off by such a handsome man.  
  
As soon as Malik and Bakura were out of hearing range and not a soul was nearby, they dropped the pretense of two lustful boys about to satisfy their urges.  
  
"A whore? They couldn't have thought of anything better?!" Bakura yelled, trying to keep his voice low, but to no avail.  
  
"You look so cute though," Malik admonished cheekily. He sobered then. "Enough about that though. We must be more secretive not only because of my damned sister, but because the Pharaoh might even become suspicious."  
  
"The Pharaoh? What did you do?!" Bakura accused. Malik glared at him.  
  
"I did nothing! After our last meeting, I did not tell you this, but I had a feeling someone was watching us. And so I was right. I had to dispose of him, of course, but I'm unsure of whether he was completely dead or not. After I stabbed him, he ran off and hid." Malik paused fretfully. "I don't know if he made it back to the Palace or not."  
  
"Good job leaving business unfinished," Bakura scolded angrily. Malik turned his back to the other man abruptly.  
  
"It isn't as if I did it apurpose!"  
  
"Fine. So we need to be more secretive. You have made that abundantly clear," Bakura said, turning Malik back around to face him.  
  
"Was that our first lovers' quarrel?" Malik purred, running his finger down Bakura's chest seductively.  
  
Bakura eyed where his finger was traveling and asked incredulously, "Can you think of nothing else?" Malik shook his head shamelessly and pulled Bakura towards the nearest vacant room. It didn't take long since they were still in the pleasure quarters of the Palace, and neither of them needed any invitation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Yuugi's birthday is one week away and Bakura and Malik's plan is down to the nitty-gritty. A second attempt is made on Anzu's life. Yuugi starts to come to a realization.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aw... the kiss was so close! Alas, not yet should it come. XD The next chapter will be the beginning of the end. ...Eh, so to speak. XD There's probably five to eight chapters left; I'm not entirely sure because I'm not positive exactly how the ending will go. It'll just have to flow out of me. I've had a lot of essays and presentations since the end of the semester is nearing; finals are also around the corner. So saying, I have no clue when the next chapter will be out, but it probably won't be very soon. Hang in there with me! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Bound  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
It had been two days since Anzu's accident, or attempted murder as she would call it. Her ankle, which had been fractured, but would mend nicely, still throbbed when she tried to walk on it, but she had been able to get up and about this day. To her surprise, the Pharaoh had insisted that she rest the first few days; unable to turn down the "royal treatment," so to speak, she had agreed to his demands.  
  
This moment found her in the same garden her accident had occurred in, only this time, she wasn't alone. One of Yuugi's personal guards had accompanied her. Anzu knew that he must have felt insulted to be guarding a slave, but he had been most kind to her and had not given off any hint that he might be displeasured about being her chaperone.  
  
"Could you be so kind as to hold my basket for a moment?" she asked, and he nodded.  
  
"Of course," he replied politely, taking the basket from her hands. She noted that he was quite handsome with his short ebony hair pulled to the side. He was probably in his thirties, but still looked quite young.  
  
"How long have you been a personal guard of the Pharaoh's?" she asked, if simply for the reason of small talk to pass the time. She bent down to gather a bundle of wheat into her arms and set it in the basket.  
  
"For five years, after proving my worth with his first cousin, the Lord Otogi," he replied pridefully. She smiled, taking the basket back.  
  
"I imagine it is quite an honor," she remarked. He puffed out his chest and lifted his chin a notch.  
  
"A great honor! One day, I hope to be the new heir's birthwatcher."  
  
"New heir?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"The heir of the Pharaoh, whenever he may be born," he said slowly. Anzu blushed.  
  
"Yes, of course," she gushed out embarrassedly.  
  
Anzu spotted a peach tree and hurried over to it. Just as she was picking her second peach, a dagger flew past her and embedded itself into the tree. She choked on her gasp and fell to the side. She barely noticed that her guard had himself thrown a dagger which landed on its target. Her would-be assassin fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Anzu struggled to her feet and cautiously approached the man. Her guard was in the process of shaking the man roughly.  
  
"Tell me who sent you this very moment!" he shouted. The man was cradling his wounded shoulder and gasping in pain. "Tell me!" he repeated.  
  
"The dancer girl!" he choked out.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened. "Teneia?"  
  
Her guard looked up at her. "Someone you are aware of?" Anzu nodded numbly. He dragged the man up to his feet and towards the Palace doors. Anzu quickly followed, wondering what would happen to the man.  
  
When the three of them entered Yuugi's chambers, they were directed to the Throne Room where the Pharaoh was at. Anzu struggled to keep up with the guard's fast paces as they neared the Throne Room.  
  
Their abrupt entrance earned her guard two other guards to grab him. Yuugi stood from his throne.  
  
"Unhand him!" he ordered as he walked down the dais steps. The two guards bowed deeply and backed away. Anzu was left breathless, for in that moment, she knew how regal Yuugi was.  
  
"My lord Pharaoh," her guard began after a quick bow of his own, "here is your houseservant's would-be assassin; he again attempted murder just now." He tossed the man down onto the floor before Yuugi. "He claims that a dancer girl named Teneia hired him."  
  
Yuugi eyed Anzu for any sign of injury, and after assuring himself that she was fine, he ordered Teneia brought before them. Yuugi thought to offer Anzu a seat, but decided against it with the audience of nobles in the Throne Room. He decidedly pushed down the brief feeling of guilt.  
  
While he impatiently waited for his personal guard to return with Teneia, he gazed at Anzu standing off to the side, looking every bit as if she belonged there. She held her chin up pridefully. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne. She made her simple cotton dress look so beautiful on her. He set his mouth in a thin line.  
  
"Someone bring the lady a seat," he called out to no one in particular. When nobody did so, he glared around at the guards who were looking at him as if he had grown a third arm. "That was an order, not a request!" he bellowed. They quickly shuffled to move a seat to Anzu, who took it with a deep flush gracing her cheeks for being made the center of attention.  
  
"The 'lady?'" Jounouchi echoed in his ear quietly. Yuugi glared at his friend.  
  
"I care not what they think about it," he said loudly enough for the nobility staring at him to hear. They wasted no time in returning to their gossip and frivolous talk. Their attention, however, was soon back on him when the guard brought Teneia into the Throne Room. Yuugi mused that she resembled a deer caught between two hunters with no hope of escape. Nevertheless, he felt no pity for the girl.  
  
"Did you hire this man to kill my houseservant?" he asked her directly, pointing at the aged man still cradling his bloody shoulder on the marbled floor. Teneia looked at him briefly, then started turning her head wildly about, looking for any means of escape.  
  
"You will not escape here, so tell me right now," he said calmly. The beautiful dancer started to sob hysterically.  
  
"She's a whore! She'll just use you!" she screamed, earning an insulted sound from Anzu. Yuugi sensed a fight about to start between the two women, so he quickly intervened again.  
  
"I will take your implication as a 'yes' and as so, you will be shipped off for a foreign land where you will be left to fend for yourself. May Ra help you if he deems you worthy of such," he said in a final tone and motioned for a guard to take her away.  
  
"I loved you!" was the only audible sentence that escaped her mouth as she was dragged out of the Throne Room.  
  
- - -  
  
"I will not be joining the court in the Great Hall this eve," the Pharaoh announced as he wiped his mouth with his cloth. Jounouchi halted mid-bite and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You won't?" he asked in slight surprise. Yuugi sighed.  
  
"I tire of their blithering gossip," he said in a temperamental manner. Jounouchi bit into his quail and swallowed. He wiped his mouth and stood.  
  
"I will go and make it known then. As always, your hospitality is most appreciated," Jounouchi said with a lazy grin gracing his features. Yuugi returned the grin and saw his best friend to the door.  
  
After Jounouchi had gone, he fell upon his luscious couch ungracefully, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was almost in the hazy realm of unconscious sleep when a small voice called his name from the doorway. He cracked open an eyelid; Anzu was staring intently at him.  
  
He sat up and patted the seat next to him. It seemed an eternity had passed by the time Anzu sat down next to Yuugi. She seemed to contemplate her words for a few moments before actually speaking.  
  
"It is hard for me to say this, but I just wanted to thank you for earlier... you know, with Teneia and everything."  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "'Twas nothing."  
  
She shook her head. "No, it really meant a lot to me."  
  
"I don't know what you do to me," he whispered. She didn't have time to question his statement or his broken expression because he had already leaned in and touched his lips against her own silky ones.  
  
Anzu sat immobilized for a few moments before she finally regained control of her motor skills. Yuugi didn't care to admit it, but he was beyond relieved when she finally began to respond to his kiss. Being intimate with a woman never felt so good, so right.  
  
The moment ended in a harshly abrupt manner when he came to his senses. He tore his lips away from hers and wiped his mouth, mentally asking himself what had come over him. He missed the hurt on Anzu's face; however, he soon enough noticed her walking away from him.  
  
"Anzu!" he called out, but she ran f rom the room and out of his chambers completely.  
  
- - -  
  
Malik ran a hand through his silky, cream locks. "Can we get back to business now?" he asked irritably.  
  
Bakura smirked. "You were the one who was so keen to avoid business," he said with an underlying tone. He licked his lips provocatively.  
  
"Well," Malik started curtly, "we've spent enough time on that. The Pharaoh's birthday is now four days away. We need to get to work!"  
  
Bakura kept his chocolate eyes pinned to Malik's swaying behind as he followed him out into the private garden. Malik, unaware of his companion's oblivious stare, ranted on about how they had wasted too much time.  
  
Once they had reached the garden, Malik stamped his foot impatiently. "Get in here, will you?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and slowly--deliberately--entered the garden. "Damn, Malik. What got stuck up your ass?"  
  
Malik flushed at the question which served as both an insult and a sexual implication. "Listen, if we do not get things worked up, these past few months of planning will have been for nothing."  
  
"Alright, alright. At ease," Bakura joked. Honestly, he was in a much better mood after their innuendo; Malik needed to calm down.  
  
Malik cleared his throat and paced back and forth. Bakura took this time to glance around at his surroundings. They had met in this same garden once before, but it had been in the middle of the night. He remarked to himself now that it truly was quite lovely. There wasn't anyone about and when he questioned Malik about it, he was informed that only royalty, nobility and anyone else the Pharaoh specifically allowed could come in this particular garden. However, the garden was taken for granted often, so was not used too much.  
  
"I know how we shall claim the sennen items, but if that plan should somehow fail, we need a back-up. We need someone close to the Pharaoh. But who?" he wondered to himself. Bakura leaned against a tree and whistled to himself. Malik was better with plans than he was anyway.  
  
"Oh, Ra... could our luck have been any more on time than now? I cannot believe it," Malik said in shock. Bakura followed his gaze to land on a distressed girl running into the garden.  
  
"I know just what we'll do," Malik said with a malicious grin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: 'insert secret here' XD  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
No preview of the next chapter; however, I am already starting to write on it. I could have written it in this chapter, but oh how I do so love cliffhangers. I'm out of school for this semester, so the next chapter should be posted soon. More reviews get a faster chapter. XD 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Bound  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I know a lot of you want a lemon in this story, but if there is anything, it will be lime at most. I'm sorry, but I respect FF.net's rules. Also, I used to write lemons, but have grown out of wanting to write them. Sorry! I'll try to do a nice steamy lime scene though. ;  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Anzu?" Bakura questioned. Malik gave him a curious look.  
  
"That is the Pharaoh's houseservant, the one I was telling you about." At Bakura's blank look, he continued on quickly. "The one he is enamored with! Oh, honestly, your memory is terrible."  
  
"But that's Anzu!" Bakura declared in surprise. At hearing her name, Anzu looked over and spotted Malik and Bakura. Her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly dabbed the tears from her eyes and approached the two young men.  
  
"Bakura!" she greeted him with a genuine smile. "I've worried about you often!"  
  
"How is slavedom?" he asked with a sarcastic smile. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know; it is okay, I suppose. How about you? Where do they have you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh, they are forcing me to do a lot of things," he said. Malik snickered which earned him a glare from his partner.  
  
"This moron is Malik," Bakura introduced. Anzu smiled at the blond before looking Bakura up and down.  
  
"Well, it does not seem they have mistreated you. You still look well," she remarked. Malik narrowed his eyes and walked past her.  
  
"You look healthy, too, Anzu," Bakura replied. His eyes widened ten-fold when Malik bashed Anzu over the head with a log.  
  
"Fuck, Malik! What the hell was that for?! I know you're jealous, but--"  
  
"I am not jealous!" Malik interrupted hotly. He glared down at the unconscious brunette. "Besides, this is the 'special' houseservant of the Pharaoh. If she truly is so special, he will miss her when we kidnap her."  
  
Bakura's mouth hung agape. "Oh, no, Malik. She befriended me!"  
  
"What? So now you want to fuck her? Damn, Bakura! What about our plan?!" Malik shouted, enraged. Bakura crossed his arms calmly.  
  
"Jealousy does not become you," he said shortly.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Malik screamed and started dragging Anzu toward the exit of the garden. Bakura rolled his eyes, but eventually helped Malik carry the young girl out of the garden and toward their favorite desert temple with their favorite sennen items.  
  
- - -  
  
"My lord Pharaoh, I could not help but notice that Anzu has been gone quite a long time," Mahalah said fretfully, chewing on her lower lip. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow and set his goblet of wine and paperwork down on Yuugi's table.  
  
"How long is 'quite a long time'?" he asked.  
  
"Four or five hours," Yuugi said unconcerned, not even looking up from his papyrus board.  
  
"That is a long time, Yuugi. Where did she say where she was going? I can think of nothing that would take so long," the blond remarked. Mahalah clenched and unclenched her fists before flopping down on the seat opposite Yuugi and Jounouchi.  
  
"Your servants are at ease around you," Jounouchi noted, barely suppressing a grin.  
  
"Yes, they make themselves quite at home," Yuugi replied dryly.  
  
"Oh, Pharaoh, I do worry about her! She is like a sister -- no, a daughter! -- to me!" Mahalah exclaimed anxiously.  
  
"Leave us for a moment, Mahalah," Yuugi said. She nodded, obviously not paying too much attention, but left anyway. Yuugi turned to Jounouchi.  
  
"I could not say this in front of the woman, but... I did something I shouldn't have," he began hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, Ra, what did you do to Anzu?" Jounouchi accused. Yuugi glared at him.  
  
"Nothing! I only kissed her!" he replied heatedly. Fortunately, both Yuugi and Jounouchi missed the surprised gasp from Mahalah around the corner as she eavesdropped.  
  
"You did what?" Jounouchi exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me! And she ran away afterwards. I'm sure she's just off somewhere crying like the brat that she is," Yuugi grumbled irritably.  
  
Jounouchi shook his head. "That doesn't sound like you. You're wounded and worried; not a good combination. Maybe she didn't just run off to 'cry like a brat,' as you say."  
  
Yuugi hadn't been scared of hardly anything since tiny instances in his childhood, yet as he considered his life without Anzu in it, he knew that he had never been so afraid of anything and doubted he ever would be again. The most powerful man in Egypt was being humbled by fear for a slave's life. Oh, how the Gods were cruel. Why did it have to be her?  
  
"You are right. I am scared, but be damned if you ever tell anyone!" Yuugi said matter-of-factly. "However, I'm sure she is around, so we shall simply send a few guards to locate her and bring her back here, so that I may thoroughly wring her neck."  
  
Jounouchi itched to point out that Yuugi would never hurt her, but wisely kept quiet. No matter his shield of aloofness, Yuugi was scared that something had happened to her. And after two attempts had been made on her life, he had every good reason to think something may have happened again.  
  
"I'll send guards out to search for her immediately," Jounouchi said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Jou! Search the gardens first; they're her favorite places," Yuugi said. Jounouchi nodded and exited the Pharaoh's chambers.  
  
From her hiding place behind the door, Mahalah watched Yuugi run his hands through his hair and lean over with his head in his hands.  
  
"Poor fool; he doesn't even know he loves her yet," she whispered.  
  
- - -  
  
Anzu moaned in pain as she stirred from her fitful unconsciousness.  
  
"I demand to know who tried to kill me THIS time," she ordered sarcastically in a hoarse croak. She tried to hold onto her pounding head, but discovered that her hands were tied behind her back. She slowly cracked open her eyes. Her surroundings were almost pitch black; all she could make out was a door in the far corner. Her captors had been nice enough to give her a cot to lay on instead of the floor.  
  
"It is about time; you've been unconscious for two days," a voice from the left corner informed her. She whipped her head over in that direction too quickly, earning an extra-painful throb from her head.  
  
"Bakura?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes slowly focusing to the dark, and thus his ivory mane. He pressed away from the wall he was leaning on to approach her. She inched away from him slowly. She closed her eyes when he lifted his hand, fully expecting him to hit her.  
  
Anzu re-opened her cerulean orbs in surprise when he gently rubbed the back of her head briefly. "The bump is almost gone, at least," he told her. "I am sorry that he was so rough."  
  
"He..." she started, trying to think who he was talking about. Then it dawned on her. "Malik! That bastard!" she spat.  
  
He chuckled. As if on cue, Malik entered. He raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.  
  
"I thought I heard a screaming harpy."  
  
"You have not heard anything yet, you piece of filth! How dare you?" she screamed, ignoring the persistent pounding in her head. Malik, however, ignored her and instead asked her a question. "Are you the Pharaoh's personal houseservant?"  
  
"Yes," she growled. He gave Bakura a look that said 'see?'.  
  
"I see. And you are valuable to him, correct?" he continued.  
  
"I..." she faltered and gave him a questioning look. "What is this about?"  
  
Bakura looked from her to his partner, opting to stay silent. Malik rolled his eyes. "Just answer!" he snapped. Anzu looked down, and Bakura was mildly surprised to see her anger replaced by sadness.  
  
"I mean nothing to him," she told them with an inaudible sigh.  
  
"What?!" Malik exploded. "Aren't you the slave who was the dancer before?" At her mute nod, he paced the dark room in an obvious fury. "The entire court is talking about you, saying that the Pharaoh is enamored with you! But you're telling me you're just a worthless slave?"  
  
Bakura stepped forward then. "Malik, calm down. She has been through enough already without you telling her she's worthless."  
  
Malik spun around. "Sure, defend her when our plan is about to go down to hell!"  
  
Anzu looked up at the two of them. They were a beautiful sight to hold, the pair of them taking on an almost ethereal image. Their hair glowed in the dark room, and she remarked dully that they were the most beautiful two people she had ever seen right next to each other.  
  
Still yet, their beauty didn't lift her spirits, not only because of their foul game, but because she knew what Malik said was true. She really was a worthless slave. Yuugi didn't care about her at all. He had even wiped his mouth to rid of himself of her filth after he had kissed her.  
  
"I defend her because she hasn't done anything wrong, you jealous prat!" Bakura snapped back.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Malik screamed for the umpteenth time before storming out of the room, leaving an infuriated Bakura and depressed Anzu.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Anzu is still missing the day before Yuugi's birthday. Malik and Bakura set their plan into action, dragging Anzu along with them.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ahh, an assortment of feelings all mixed up! This story is nearing an end. I'll try to update soon. Please review; it motivates me! :D 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Bound  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed this story. Thanks especially to SerenityKirashimo (sp?) who has stuck by since the beginning! Also, thanks to ObsidianIllusions (sp again? ;) who reviewed. Knowing that you don't even like Yuugiou, but you like this story really means a lot to me and makes me feel as though I've done my duty as a writer. Anyway, thanks to all of you. Onward with the story!   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"My lord Pharaoh, please cleanse yourself, for your birthday is tomorrow," a servant suggested timidly, carrying a bucket of water in her hands with a few men behind her carrying more. Jounouchi looked from the servants to his best friend.  
  
"How dare you speak to me of my day of birth at a time like this?" Yuugi bellowed, jumping to his feet. "Get out, all of you!"  
  
The servant gasped in fright and quickly left his chambers, her male servants following in her hurried wake. Jounouchi slowly stood up and rested his hand on Yuugi's shoulder.  
  
"Yuugi, calm down," he implored quietly. The Pharaoh whipped his head around to look at his friend.  
  
"Jou, she's been gone for three days. No one can locate her." He raked a hand through his spiky, uncontrollable mane. His eyes were wild and unfocused.  
  
"We will find her; do not worry yourself. Our best men are searching for her even now," he said and paused hesitantly. "Though I must admit to you that they are unsure of why they are searching at no ends for a slave."  
  
"I fear for her, Jou. Never have I known fear like this," Yuugi said, shaking his head in dismay. Jounouchi lifted his head up to look him in the eye.  
  
"Just what is this girl to you?" he asked seriously.  
  
Yuugi stepped away and looked out onto his balcony. He clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides until his knuckles were white with oxygen loss. "I... I would make her my queen," he declared quietly.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes widened. "You would dare?"  
  
Yuugi whirled around. "I love her!" he shouted furiously, gasping afterwards in surprise at his own declaration. He raised his hand to his mouth in humble shock.  
  
"How can I sit here while she is missing, perhaps... no, she must not be dead," he berated himself. He stormed over to his armory and yanked his sword from its resting place. It had been a while since he had held it, and its weight was foreign in his hand. Still, he placed the sheath at his hip, then placed the sword in it. He ripped his thin crown from his forehead and tossed it aside without heed. He slowly turned around, and Jounouchi saw sheer determination in his eyes.  
  
Yuugi started forward quickly. Jounouchi halted him before he reached the door.  
  
"I respect you more for knowing your feelings. Allow me to ride with you, as your servant... and as your friend," Jounouchi said solemnly, bowing his head in acknowledgment.  
  
"Never my servant, always my friend," Yuugi replied, gripping Jounouchi's wrist tightly.  
  
Yuugi opened his chambers door and yelled out, "Prepare my horse and Lord Jounouchi's!" His four guards bowed and quickly sent a messenger to the stable to have his bidding done.  
  
- - -  
  
"You're pathetic, Malik!" Anzu spat as she was dragged to her feet. The blond spared her a haphazard glance, but did not reply to her accusation. Hell, he'd been called worse. Instead, she turned her attention to her last hope.  
  
"Bakura, how could you? I thought we were friends!" she shouted though he avoided her gaze. He walked swiftly ahead of them and soon enough, out of their sight. She narrowed her eyes at Malik. He glared right back.  
  
"Keep your slutty intentions away from him," he sneered. Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What? I don't even-- Okay, why do you care anyway?" she asked in obvious curiosity. Then her mouth formed an 'oh' of realization.  
  
"You mean... you? And him? I-- woah," she finished in a whisper.  
  
"What of it?" he asked offended. She ripped her arm from his grasp. She crossed both arms over her chest.  
  
"Start treating me like a human being. You have nothing to fear from me. I'm not interested in him that way," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sorry then," he said gruffly before grabbing her by the arm and stringing her along again.  
  
She started to protest when she was lifted onto a horse, but the stern look on Malik's face quieted her for the moment. He mounted the horse behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Anzu was not surprised to see Bakura ride up beside them on a horse of his own.  
  
"Stole them, did you?" she accused. Malik rolled his eyes and ignored her question.  
  
He clicked his tongue twice. "Chi'nah, Sharah!" Upon hearing the two names, the horses immediately started a jog; they obviously were used to Malik.  
  
"Oh," she mumbled sheepishly. As Malik held the reins, he gave her a pointed look over his shoulder.  
  
- - -  
  
Anzu yawned. Her and her captors had been riding for hours, and neither of them had spoken to each other, so she had no clue if they were nearing their destination. She was tempted to fall asleep, but knew she had to be on her guard.  
  
Finally, Anzu saw a medium-sized temple over the sandy hills. It was a good thing, too. She had swallowed enough sand and dirt in this desert to satisfy her for a lifetime. Sure enough, both riders stopped at the temple and dismounted. Without a word, Malik offered a hand to help Anzu dismount, also. She took it grudgingly and followed them into the temple wordlessly.  
  
Nothing seemed special nor out of place from what she could tell. As it were, there were not even any statues of gods. What kind of temple was this? She decided to ask.  
  
"A special one," Bakura replied. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"How helpful," Anzu retorted.  
  
"We make our destinies today in this very temple, girl," Malik supplied which only gave Anzu cause for concern to mix itself in with her confusion. Her captors sped up, and she struggled to keep their pace.  
  
Soon enough they stopped before two grand and powerful doors. Anzu stared up in awe. She reached out to touch the doors.  
  
"No!" Malik snapped with a gasp, slapping her hand away. She frowned at him. He shook his head sternly. He turned to Bakura then and motioned for his partner to open the door.  
  
Anzu made a sound of indignation. "How come he--"  
  
As soon as Bakura's hand made contact with the door, three blades dropped swiftly from the ceiling above the door. Bakura skillfully dodged them. "Oh," Anzu whispered.  
  
"That's not all," Malik said quietly and kicked the door, quickly moving his foot out of the way as the doors suddenly caught fire. He calmly stepped out of the way when the fire flung itself toward him.  
  
"That's all -- for now," he told them, motioning for them to enter the doors he now pushed open without further incident.  
  
"Surprised me the first time, too," Bakura whispered to her with a smirk.  
  
"How did you know that would happen?" Anzu demanded, pointing at Malik. He raised a brow.  
  
"I'm not just a lowly slave," he said shortly, offering no further explanation. She rolled her eyes though he failed to notice since his back was turned. Bakura noticed, however, and grinned at her.  
  
They walked for around twenty minutes, following a narrow passageway lit only by Malik's torch. Anzu was still questioning this supposed 'special' temple -- she still had not seen one tribute statue or anything even remotely symbolizing a religious temple.  
  
"As an unwilling participant in this little adventure, I demand to know where and when we will arrive!" she said though neither of her kidnappers spared her a glance. She flustered angrily and tugged sharply on the rope connecting her to Bakura who came flying backward. He groaned as he landed on his back.  
  
"I've been abused enough. Malik, tell the demanding woman," he grumbled, standing up slowly. Malik rolled his violet eyes.  
  
"I'm going to be Pharaoh, and when I am, you'll be serving me grapes on gold platter," he told her smugly. Her surprise was so great, however, that she only heard the first part of the statement.  
  
"How can you be Pharaoh?" she questioned. They walked for a few more minutes, and Anzu realized he wasn't going to answer her. She scowled. The three of them walked in silence for a while longer until Anzu could finally spot a raised, stone table in the middle of the dark passageway. She noticed that both of her captors' eyes had started to gleam with excitement.  
  
Once they stopped in front of it, Bakura and Malik simply stared at the three small tablets resting on top of the raised dais. Anzu stared at them, as well, but she could notice nothing peculiar about them. They were little stones with monsters on them. What was the big deal?  
  
Malik looked as if he wanted to reach his hand out to touch them, but he stopped himself. Bakura looked at him expectedly.  
  
"I don't know exactly what kinds of barriers are protecting them," Malik confessed.  
  
"What could happen?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Torturous pain or, if we're lucky, death," Malik replied. Anzu groaned inwardly, but Bakura seemed unfazed.  
  
"Let us continue then," he said simply. Malik took a deep breath and reached out to touch one of the tablets. Anzu screamed as three black dragons with red eyes sprung up from out of nowhere.  
  
Malik, on the other hand, wasted no time in reacting. While Bakura was busy shoving Anzu out of the way of a sizzling fireball escaped from one of the dragon's mouth, Malik was chanting quietly with his hands together.  
  
A few more fireballs whizzed past Anzu and Bakura, each of them barely scrambling out of the way before they made impact. After what seemed like hours, but in reality no more than thirty seconds, the three dragons suddenly disappeared. Anzu heaved a sigh of great relief and shakily stood up.  
  
However, before she could completely regain her composure, another equally large dragon appeared before the three mere mortals. Anzu gazed up in awe at the white monstrosity whom gazed back down at her with its beady, blue eyes. It roared loudly, and she sucked in a gasp of fright.  
  
Just then, another dragon just like it appeared across from it. Anzu wanted to faint, but of course, she couldn't. She heard Malik chanting again, and yet another white dragon appeared. As if that weren't enough, a final one appeared, making four total. Bakura's look of shock mirrored her own, she was sure. Even more surprising was when the three newest dragons combined themselves together to form one three-headed white dragon. She barely registered that Malik was still chanting.  
  
The single white dragon opened its mouth and released a white ball of energy which hit the three-headed dragon on target; however, nothing happened. Then the three-headed dragon released three of its own energy balls, one from each mouth, and they landed directly on target, destroying the single white dragon.  
  
She released a shaky breath of relief and stared up at Malik who was breathing a little heavier than usual. He glanced down at her and Bakura, then motioned for them to stand. All three of them surrounded the three small tablets once more, wondering if anything else was going to try to prevent Malik and Bakura from taking them.  
  
- - -  
  
"My lord Pharaoh, I really must protest. This is dangerous!" Lord Otogi said, holding the   
  
reins of Yuugi's personal horse. He had heard a servant delivering the message to ready the Pharaoh's and Jounouchi's horses and knew something was going on.  
  
"Cousin, I am Pharaoh and am ordering my horse, so give him to me," Yuugi snapped impatiently, holding his hand out for the reins. Otogi paused, but finally sighed and handed over the reins. Jounouchi had already mounted his horse and was ready to leave. Yuugi mounted his own and was about to gallop off, but Otogi stopped him again.  
  
"Wait! I am coming with you, my Pharaoh," he said, bringing forth his own horse.  
  
Yuugi didn't know if he wanted anyone else coming, but didn't have the time nor heart to deny his cousin for wanting to help. He hadn't a clue where to start looking, and he supposed he could use all of the help he could get.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Do Bakura and Malik get what they want? Does Yuugi find Anzu?  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
I don't want to spoil the next chapter, so I've just left questions that will be answered. Please review! 'Till next time... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Bound  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Anzu's wide, blue eyes darted all around the temple in search of any other type of unforeseen evil that may try to strike at them. It was obvious that what Malik and Bakura were trying to steal was very important.  
  
"Just take them," Bakura hissed. Malik glanced at him before warily reaching out and picking up one of the small golden tablets. Anzu fully expected all three of them to be struck down by lightning, but miraculously, nothing else happened. Malik gripped the tablet tightly, apparently also expecting something else to happen. After a few silent moments, Bakura reached out and grabbed the other two tablets.  
  
"It wasn't quite as difficult as I had imagined it would be," Bakura muttered, patting dirt off of his bare chest. Malik gave him a pointed look.  
  
"If coming close to death countless times isn't difficult enough for you, just wait until we try to take the sennen items," he said cryptically. Anzu shuddered; he even looked scared, and up until this point, he had been confident.  
  
"What are sennen items?" she asked. She didn't completely expect to be answered, so she wasn't surprised when she was ignored.  
  
"Let us continue," Malik said, and began walking further into the temple, the exit even farther away than before. Bakura took hold of her arm and pulled her next to him.  
  
"Stay close to me," he said in a tone which brooked no argument. His eyes were constantly moving as they traveled behind Malik. Anzu felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. What kind of dangers awaited them at these sennen items?  
  
- - -  
  
Yuugi, Jounouchi and Otogi had been riding for a few hours without stop. Nothing had come to them about Anzu's possible whereabouts. They stopped at a small village to water their horses.  
  
While Yuugi and Jounouchi were tending the horses at the Nile on the outskirts of the village, Otogi walked into the main part of the village to ask around about Anzu. He had asked everyone he had seen if any of them had noticed a woman with short, brown hair and blue eyes passing through the village; nobody had known anything. He was about to leave and head back to the Nile when a young girl stopped him. Normally, he would have paid no attention, but her insistent tugging on his robes demanded his notice.  
  
"What is it, child?" he asked shortly. The little ebony-haired girl, no more than five or six, looked frightened, so he mustered up a smile for her. She stared down at her feet.  
  
"I sawed a giwl with bwown haiw and blue eyes. She wented with two boys with blond haiw and white haiw. She was not awake, and they huwwied thwough the village that way," she finished, pointing south. She spoke so quickly and without proper pronunciation, it took Otogi a moment to decipher what she had said. He could think of no men with white and blond hair, but the fact that the child said the girl with the men was not 'awake' could mean she was unconscious or worse. He handed the girl a gold coin and she ran off, beaming happily about her reward.  
  
He hurried back to the Nile and told Yuugi what he had found out. The Pharaoh was just as clueless. Registration seemed to light up in Otogi's eyes after a moment, however.  
  
"I think I might know afterall. I heard the High Priest Seto telling the High Priestess Isis about a temple boy. What did he say..." Otogi trailed off, trying to remember. He stared hard at the Nile river.  
  
"'That white-haired slave who was with your brother has been removed from temple duties,'" Otogi recited from his memory. "That was what he told Isis as they were passing by me in the Palace not too long ago."  
  
Yuugi made a small sound of recognition. "Isis! Her brother has blond hair! Malik, I think his name is."  
  
It was Jounouchi's turn to remember something now. "That guard who died in your chambers was a guard at the main temple where Malik lives with the other priests and priestesses." Yuugi stared at him, trying to piece together the puzzle. What was missing?  
  
"What did that guard say again before he died?" Yuugi asked. Jounouchi racked his own memory.  
  
"Someone was going to take something?" he said, unsure.  
  
"Yes! 'They' were going to take them..." Yuugi trailed off. "What is 'them'?"  
  
"My Pharaoh! Oh, Ra, the temple with the God tablets and sennen items is south! The little girl pointed south!" Otogi said frantically. He slammed a flat palm to his forehead in panic.  
  
"But they couldn't find that temple! Nobody knows exactly where it is except for me, Seto and... Isis... he could have overheard!" Yuugi finished, joining in the panic.  
  
"Do you really think he could defend against the wards placed there to protect the tablets and items?" Jounouchi asked in disbelief. Yuugi nodded his head.  
  
"He's a priest in training. He would have had some practice."  
  
"We know now who it is and what they're after, but one thing still confuses me. Why would they take your houseservant?" Otogi asked, confusion evident on his face. He didn't know exactly how deep the Pharaoh's feelings ran for Anzu.  
  
Yuugi and Jounouchi looked at each other and both said at the same time, "Leverage."  
  
- - -  
  
"Are we almost there?" Anzu asked tiredly. She rubbed her forearm across her eyes, smudging dirt on her cheek as she did. She knew it must be the middle of the night; they had been walking for hours just to find those tablet things, not even counting the long walking they had done thus far to get to the sennen items.  
  
"Yes," Malik answered shortly, not turning to look at her.  
  
"Why can't I just go?" she asked in what was almost a whiny pout. She was too tired to care though.  
  
"Just in case something goes wrong, we need a hostage," he replied. He stopped in front of what seemed like an ordinary wall to her. It was the same stone as the rest of the wall she had been passing for the past few hours.  
  
"You picked a slave as your hostage?" Anzu looked at Malik and then Bakura incredulously.  
  
"Malik seems to think you're not just any regular slave," Bakura told her since Malik was preoccupied feeling around the wall. Apparently, he was looking for some sort of nook or crevice.  
  
"Oh, not this again," Anzu groaned. "I already told you both that I am nothing special to the Pharaoh."  
  
Malik's sound of happiness drew both their attentions to him. The wall was in the process of caving in to reveal a small room. Anzu could already see the glorious golden items laying on a raised dais in the middle of the room. Her mouth opened slightly in awe, and she followed her captors inside.  
  
The items seemed to radiate an aura that requested -- no, demanded -- that you give them your complete and undivided attention. And, it was working. Anzu couldn't tear her eyes away from them and neither could Bakura or Malik. Apparently, Bakura had already seen them because he had picked a favorite amongst them and had walked up to it to stare at only it. It was a large ring with upside-down, elongated pyramid-shaped adornments hanging from the ring. It was decent, she supposed, but she found herself favoring a pyramid-shaped puzzle.  
  
However, when he took another step closer, he was thrown backwards and skidded across the room. Malik reached an arm out and stopped Bakura from hitting the wall. From his place on the stone floor, Bakura shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness.  
  
"It would seem that you aren't supposed to get that close," Malik said dryly.  
  
"Noticed that, did you?" Bakura replied irritably. He gripped Malik's wrist and stood to his foot.  
  
Malik cursed under his breath, circling the table thoughtfully. "I haven't had enough training for force barriers, and even if I had, I don't know type this is," he said, more to himself than anyone else. He shook his head in an 'oh well' gesture and started chanting. Bakura was starting to wonder if anything was to happen when finally, three bright lights struck out from the force field towards the intruders.  
  
Malik and Bakura dodged theirs skillfully; however, Anzu screamed as her targeted light struck her in the back. She dropped to the ground with a hard thud. Bakura rushed to her side and shook her gently.  
  
"Anzu?" he questioned, feeling her back for any blood, lumps or indentions.  
  
"Is she all right?" Malik asked, eying the table warily.  
  
"There's no bleeding or anything. She's unconscious though," Bakura replied with a soft curse. Then he added sarcastically, "The force field didn't like whatever you were trying to do."  
  
Malik approached the table again carefully. "I must get past this barrier."  
  
"Think again."  
  
Bakura and Malik whirled around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Standing in the small doorway was the Pharaoh, his cousin and his best friend. Bakura didn't know this and merely looked irritated, but Malik took on a resigned look, glancing at his unconscious hostage. Judging by the Pharaoh's devastated facial expression, he thought she was dead, so she was useless as far as help went by Malik's standards.  
  
"You'll die," Yuugi ground out, tearing his eyes away from Anzu's limp form, barely covered by her torn dress. He marched straight up to the sennen items, breaking through the barrier without any trouble whatsoever. Malik narrowed his eyes.  
  
"It is over; no one can stand against the Pharaoh," he told Bakura quietly. His partner glanced at him in surprise, yet didn't reply.  
  
Yuugi picked up the sennen puzzle on its chain and draped it over his head to sit around his neck. He began chanting, his magenta eyes flaming with fury as he glared down his opponents. Jounouchi walked over to Anzu and lifted her into his arms effortlessly. He glanced at Otogi and nodded. Otogi placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder gently.  
  
"She lives."  
  
Yuugi's relief was evident. He was so relieved that he even lost his concentration during his summoning chant.  
  
"I care not. They will still die!" he bellowed. He clasped his hands together tightly and was fully prepared to begin chanting again when a strange glow began to emit from one of the sennen items.  
  
"Yuugi!" Jounouchi gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief. The Pharaoh whipped his head around and saw the sennen ring floating in midair. His mouth opened slightly in shock. The ring slowly floated over to Bakura and stopped right before him. Bakura's pupils had dilated to white.  
  
"The sennen ring is choosing its master!" Jounouchi cried in alarm.  
  
"No!" Otogi shouted. "The sennen ring can't belong to a scheming, traitorous slave!"  
  
As if in a trance, Bakura slowly reached his hand out to grasp the item in front of him. Malik's violet eyes were wide with disbelief and amazement. Jounouchi was so surprised that he didn't notice Anzu stir in his arms.  
  
She moaned as she awakened fully, struggling to ignore the pain in her back. Her eyes circled the room, landing first on Jounouchi holding her, then Yuugi to her great relief, and then finally the spectacle which was Bakura. She shrugged herself out of Jounouchi's grasp though he didn't seem to notice. When Yuugi noticed that she was awake and standing, Anzu ran to him and wrapped her shaking arms tightly around his waist.  
  
"Thank Ra you're all right," he cried, kissing her face all over. She held his gaze to see if he would wipe his mouth again like he did after their first kiss, but to her delight, he didn't.  
  
"What is going on?" she whispered. Bakura was still holding the glowing item and he himself was beginning to glow, as well. As soon as she finished speaking, Bakura came back to himself with a loud intake of breath as if he had been suffocating.  
  
"No," Otogi moaned. "What do we do?" He held his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. Anzu realized then what had happened. The sennen ring belonged to Bakura now.  
  
"What can we do? The sennen items choose their own masters, not us," Jounouchi said tightly. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.  
  
"I can still kill them!" Yuugi all but shouted. This illicited a gasp from Anzu.  
  
"Kill them? No!" she cried, stepping away from him.  
  
"They almost got you killed and betrayed the throne," Yuugi replied heatedly. Bakura and Malik resembled deer caught between hunters, Anzu noted.  
  
"Please, banish them if you must, but don't kill them," she pleaded. In truth, she had no idea why she was concerned for her former captors' lives, but she knew she didn't want their deaths upon her shoulders. Yuugi still looked doubtful, as did Jounouchi and Otogi.  
  
"For me," she whispered, gripping his bare arms in her tiny hands, gazing deeply into his eyes. Yuugi stared at her for what seemed an eternity, contemplating what he should do. Finally, he looked over at Bakura and Malik whom were gazing at each other as if it were their last moments together.  
  
"Drop the tablets you took. I don't ever want to see you, hear you, or even think about you again. Get out of Egypt," he ground out quietly, his tone belying his anger. They didn't need to be told twice. Malik and Bakura dropped the Egyptian God tablets on the ground and hurried past their unwanted audience. They fled the temple, never to be seen again.  
  
"What about the ring?" Otogi asked angrily.  
  
"They may have one sennen item, but we have six, plus the Egyptian God tablets. They know that they would not stand a chance should they try anything else," Yuugi replied. He turned to Anzu, drawing her small hand into his.  
  
"Let us go home," he said to them all. He waved a hand airily in the direction of the remaining sennen items to remove the force barrier, and Otogi and Jounouchi walked up to the table to gather the precious golden objects, picking up the tablets on the way.  
  
Yuugi smiled at Anzu, and she smiled back. They were safe now.  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The final chapter; wait and see!   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next chapter will be the last, so I'll see you then. Hopefully, it won't take me too long. It will be an epilogue of sorts. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Bound  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon in a hint of the morning to come as the four Egyptians rode up to the Great Palace. A beautiful morning it would be. Yuugi could already see a line of people waiting outside of the Palace wall as they approached. He glanced down at the sleeping bundle resting against his chest, and he realized the morning would be beautiful because the wrong in his life had been righted. Anzu was safe in his arms.  
  
Once Yuugi, Jounouchi and Otogi halted in front of the Palace, Jounouchi dismounted and helped Anzu down who was just beginning to awaken. Yuugi and Otogi also dismounted their own horses. No sooner had they done this, they were assaulted with two infuriated women.  
  
"Otogi! How could you leave without telling me?" Shizuka demanded angrily, stabbing her finger into her husband's chest. He gulped and chuckled nervously.  
  
"I would have told you, but there was no time, dear," he said, adding the endearment as an afterthought of her rage. Jounouchi laughed.  
  
"And you, Jounouchi! How could you?"  
  
Jounouchi turned to see Mai storming up to him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. His eyes widened, and he looked to Yuugi for help. His friend, however, just held his hands up in a helpless gesture.  
  
"As Otogi said, there was no time," Jounouchi said gently, attempting to embrace his fiance.  
  
"You could have sent a messenger; we were worried about all three of you!" Shizuka cried, turning to her brother and temporarily letting her husband off the hook. Yuugi mused that the two women seemed more like mothers than lovers.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Jounouchi exclaimed. If he wasn't so tired, Yuugi would have laughed at the sight of his friend and cousin being humbled by two women. The early morning was cold, and a slight shiver coming from Anzu at his side caused him to clear his throat. Mai and Shizuka paused in mid-scolding giving Jounouchi and Otogi a chance to regain their composures.  
  
"Anzu needs a warm bath," Yuugi told the ladies. Mai and Shizuka each bowed deeply in acknowledgment.  
  
"Come along, dear. Let us get you cleaned up," Mai said, pulling her along gently with Shizuka at her side. Anzu looked back over her shoulder at Yuugi.  
  
"I will be there shortly," he promised, much to her relief.  
  
"Yuugi," Jounouchi began with a hand on his friend's shoulder, "happy birthday." Otogi nodded with a smile. Yuugi's eyebrows went up.  
  
"That is right. It is my birthday!" he exclaimed, for he had forgotten about it in the wake of Anzu's kidnapping. Then terror dawned in his eyes. "Oh, no, that means the celebration is today. Ra, I'm too tired to deal with the guests." Yuugi moaned to himself, closing his eyes and rubbing them.  
  
"You needn't. Go and sleep, and I will deal with the guests when they begin to arrive this morning. I'll see you tonight," Jounouchi said, and Otogi added his agreement.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" the Pharaoh asked in surprise, but Jounouchi just laughed.  
  
"Me? Tired?" he scoffed in a joking manner. He motioned to the Palace just inside of the wall, and Yuugi nodded his thanks. As soon as Yuugi had entered the Palace, Jounouchi and Otogi began issuing orders to the guards lined up outside the Palace wall and the servants beginning to rouse inside the Palace.  
  
Meanwhile, Anzu was receiving her luxurious bath in Yuugi's chambers. It had never felt so good to be clean. Well, maybe it had the first time she had bathed after arriving as a slave, but this time certainly took second place. Nevertheless, she savored the hot steam rising up from her stone tub. Since it was the Pharaoh's, it was large enough to hold three people, giving her plenty of room to stretch out.  
  
"Oh, I was so worried," Mahalah admonished as she rinsed the rose soap from Anzu's hair. Shizuka and Mai had offered to stay and help her, but Anzu insisted that they leave to see their lovers. They had tried to hide it, but Anzu could tell that they were grateful.  
  
As soon as Anzu had finished drying herself with a fluffy towel and had donned her robe, Yuugi entered his chambers. Mahalah bowed and quickly left, wanting to give them privacy. Yuugi approached Anzu, his eyes scanning her for any injuries. He tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Thank you for saving me," Anzu said quietly.  
  
"Why would I not?" he asked in surprise. She looked down at the lush carpet.  
  
"I just thought... well, I thought..." she trailed off. He lifted her chin making her look him directly in the eye.  
  
"Whatever you thought, it was wrong," Yuugi said. "Of course, I had to save you from those scoundrels. I didn't tell you something before, and I should have." He paused, and she nodded for him to continue. "I love you."  
  
She sucked in a breath, feeling her heart pounding. She just knew that it would vibrate out of her chest at any moment. She stared at him, completely at a loss for words. Finally, he turned away.  
  
"You should rest," he said gruffly, feeling embarrassed, but refusing to show it.  
  
"Wait!" she cried in alarm, reaching out for him before he walked away. He glanced back expectantly. She cleared her throat a few times nervously.  
  
"I love you, too," she said though it came out in a hoarse whisper. He exhaled a breath it appeared he seemed to have been holding. "Please, stay with me," she continued.  
  
His lips met hers gingerly as he lifted her into his arms. Anzu didn't even realize they had walked until she felt herself being gently deposited onto the bed. For a panicked moment, she thought he was going to leave, but soon enough, he joined her on the bed. She blushed as she realized he was without clothing. His arms circled her slender form, his eyes never leaving hers as he untied her robe.  
  
Once naked, she shivered from the chilled air. However, his body soon covered hers, replenishing the warmth. His soft lips covered her body from head to toe in kisses. She marveled at the wonderful sensations he was causing her to feel and sighed in satisfaction. His eyes searched hers for the words she knew he needed to hear.  
  
"I want this," she whispered. He didn't need to be told again.  
  
- - - One week later...  
  
Jhanu'n followed a Palace guard through the mazed halls towards the Throne Room. He had been quite surprised indeed when he was called upon by the Pharaoh himself, though the reason wasn't revealed to him. At first, he had racked his brain in panic, trying to think of anything he had done wrong that he could possibly be punished for. He could think of nothing, however, so he had come to conclude that he was being rewarded for his great blacksmith work. It was about time, too.  
  
He hadn't been invited to the Pharaoh's birthday celebration a week ago, and that made him wonder that if he were truly being rewarded, why couldn't it have been then in front of the many diplomats from other countries. Still yet, his reward was better late than never.  
  
He had heard the birthday celebration was the best event in a long while, in any country. Not only had the Pharaoh's birthday been celebrated, but he had also married a few days after his birthday! Fancy that. Nobody had even heard of him being engaged which caused a slight scandal, but nothing serious. Jhanu'n had not heard much about the new queen, but he mused that he would probably glimpse her when he met with the Pharaoh at court in a few minutes.  
  
He could hardly contain his excitement as the Throne Room doors were thrown open, and the guard led him inside silently, announcing him as he did. The queen, apparently, wasn't present if the empty second throne was any indication, but that didn't bother Jhanu'n too much. If he hadn't been so caught up in his excitement, the middle-aged man would have noticed the solemn mood in the room. The members of the court weren't talking amongst themselves, but rather staring directly at him. Just as well, they'd all be sure to hear the Pharaoh acknowledge his great work.  
  
After kneeling before the throne, Jhanu'n rose and waited for the Pharaoh to speak. He simply stared at him, however, causing the older man to fidget with nervousness. He didn't dare ask what he was summoned for though; that would be incompetent and rude. If the Pharaoh wanted you to stand before him all day long without saying a word, then that was what you would do. That wasn't the case though. A few minutes later, a guard stepped inside the room from a side door.  
  
"Her royal majesty, the Queen of Egypt!" he announced. Jhanu'n raised an eyebrow with little interest. As soon as the queen stepped into the room, everyone present fell into a deep bow. However, Jhanu'n was too shocked to do anything but stare with his mouth wide open. The queen took her seat in the throne next to the Pharaoh's, and she stared at him neutrally.  
  
"Do close your mouth before one of those dreaded locusts flies in it," Yuugi told him, causing Jounouchi to chuckle quietly from his place on Yuugi's other side.  
  
Jhanu'n quickly shut his mouth though he was still too much in shock to say anything. Yuugi, on the other hand, apparently had much to say.  
  
"Jhanu'n, you have rejected the Queen of Egypt, your flesh and blood daughter, not once, but twice. This is a serious offense, and not one that shall go unpunished," Yuugi declared, never once looking away. Horror and realization dawned in Jhanu'n's eyes as he looked frantically from Anzu and Yuugi. Anzu straightened her back pridefully, feeling stronger than her in her previous meeting with her father. Before, she was wearing a simple cotton slave dress, whereas now she was wearing the finest silk in the world and was decked out in the rarest jewels imaginable.  
  
"It was my first thought to have you slain for such treason," Yuugi continued seriously, "but the Queen has requested your life be spared and you be banned from Egypt, a blessing from Ra on your behalf, to be sure."  
  
"Please, may I speak?" Jhanu'n asked frantically.  
  
"No!" Yuugi bellowed angrily. "Leave."  
  
Two guards quickly grabbed Jhanu'n by each arm and hauled him to his feet. They dragged him out of the Throne Room, kicking and screaming. Anzu exhaled a shaky breath. Yuugi placed his hand over hers comfortingly.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked gently. She squeezed his hand gratefully.  
  
"That bastard," she hissed. Yuugi suppressed his anger; he had half a mind to go against his wife's wishes and have Jhanu'n killed anyway. He kissed her palm lightly.  
  
"You do not have to think of him anymore," he told her, and she nodded. Anzu tried to feel guilty, but she couldn't. She couldn't feel guilty over a father she had never known because he had never acknowledged or loved her. She had spared his life, and that was more than he deserved.  
  
- - - A year and a half later...  
  
"AHHHHHH!" came a scream from inside Yuugi's and Anzu's bedchamber. Yuugi flinched for the fiftieth time that day. His hands gripped the couch in his meeting room so tightly that his knuckles were a deathly white. His eyes were wide and red, his hair even more disheveled than usual.  
  
"I swear with Ra as my witness, I shall never touch her again," he stated seriously to no one in particular. Jounouchi chuckled beside him.  
  
"Come now, I said the same thing myself," he told his best friend, prying his fingers from the couch. Yuugi momentarily pictured his friend's six-month-old daughter, an adorably curious blonde. He remembered the day Mai had delivered the child, and he vaguely noted that he must look much the same way Jounouchi had that day.  
  
"I am looking forward to when this horrible experience happens to me," Otogi said dryly. Shizuka was four months pregnant and beginning to show.  
  
Isis hid a smile, running her hand across her sennen necklace idly. She and Seto were waiting to bless the new prince. Their relationship was still a secret, but maybe one day, they'd come clean about it. Keeping it secret reminded her of her brother's relationship with the slave. They had been secretive, and Isis felt as if she missed out on that part of Malik. She missed her brother, but didn't speak of him after what he did. The treasonous act had been known only to a few for fear of a rebellion in Egypt. She admired Anzu greatly, however, for convincing the Pharaoh to let her brother and the slave live.  
  
Another scream erupted from the bedchamber, this one longer and louder than any of the others. Yuugi jumped up from the couch as if something had bitten him. Jounouchi looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I cannot take this waiting any longer!" he said frustratedly. Just then, a loud crying sounded from inside the bedchamber. The door opened and Mai stepped out. She smiled and motioned for them to enter. Yuugi all but ran into the bedchamber, stopping short at the sight of Mahalah cleaning a kicking bundle. Anzu smiled tiredly from the bed and nodded.  
  
"His royal highness, the Prince of Egypt," Mahalah stated, gently handing the tiny baby to his father. Yuugi held the baby boy in his arms, staring silently in awe. His son reached a tiny finger up and grasped Yuugi's own bigger one.  
  
"Hello, little one," Yuugi whispered. He slowly walked over to his wife and sat down on the side of the bed. Mai, Shizuka and Mahalah left the room silently to inform Jounouchi, Seto, Isis and Otogi that Egypt had a new prince.  
  
Anzu's eyes were rimmed in red and her faced was soaked with perspiration, but she had never looked so beautiful. She yawned and smiled. Yuugi carefully placed their son in her arms. Anzu cooed at the beautiful boy. His hair was thin, but it was already obvious that the boy would have his father's untameable mane. But when he gazed up at his mother, it was with her big, blue eyes.  
  
"He is wonderful," Yuugi whispered, slightly afraid of disturbing the child who was busy suckling his mother's breast.  
  
"Yes," Anzu agreed with a yawn. Yuugi stood and promised to return after she had time to rest.  
  
"The guard who saved my life that time ago in the garden?" she started. He nodded, indicating that he knew whom she spoke of. "Make him his watcher."  
  
"I will," Yuugi confirmed. The guard had taken a fierce protectiveness to Anzu after he had saved her life, and Yuugi knew that he would show the same loyalty to the young prince. The guard was also sweet on Mahalah, the baby's nursemaid. The Pharaoh had a sneaking suspicion that his wife was up to no good, matchmaking-wise. He grinned to himself.  
  
Anzu had already fallen asleep with the tiny boy nestled at her side, her arm protectively around him. She would be a good mother just as she was a good queen. The majority of Egypt had embraced her with open arms, Egyptians and slaves alike, for she was pure of heart and kind. There were a few who did not accept her, but when compared with the thousands who loved her, they were few and far between. Furthermore, Anzu never let it bother her, so Yuugi didn't let it bother him unless those few people came outright with their nonacceptance.  
  
It amazed him that anyone could not love her; he knew they just didn't want to. She was gentler than she was when he had first met her. There was nothing about her that he didn't love, even her ordering him around on occasion. He knew she loved him just as much though, and that was how it should be.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, everyone, that's it! I really hope you all enjoyed it; I loved writing it. Thanks so much for reading it and reviewing (those who did). There will not be a sequel because I have already started on my newest fic, a (Yami) Bakura x Anzu fic called Target: You. I'd love it if any of you wanted to check it out.   
  
http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1904307 


End file.
